Not as Planned
by RolandCarros
Summary: This was not supposed to happen. Troy Bolton was not supposed to be standing here, declaring his love for his future sister-in-law. T
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nada

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada.

**A/N: So had this urge to do something more than a one-shot, so this is going to be ****three-maybe four- shot. **

**Enjoy!**

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This was like the opposite of what was supposed to happen.

He was supposed to be standing at the end of that aisle with his big brother, not standing here declaring his love for the girl, his brother _was_ supposed to marry.

But still, here he was – waiting for her answer.

--

Two very similar boys walked towards apartment complex in sync.

The boys had same coloured hair, and were both very fit, with the taller one being more than the other. Both of the boys had blue eyes, with only slight difference – the taller one had more of a bright blue eyes while the other one had more of greyish blue. Their bickering was heard from a long distance.

"Oh, please, like you could do any better", the one with the bright blue eyes said.

"Oh, I could do more than better, I could fucking dominate."

"And yet somehow, you were standing in the stands watching me play the game that you could 'dominate'. Isn't life just funny sometimes?"

"Fucking hilarious", John looked at Troy from the corner of his eye, "but, I'm seriously proud of you little brother, it's not everyday you are chosen as the MVP of the Lakers." He reached his hand and mussed the 23-year-old boy's hair; Troy pushed his hand away and decided to make the mood less serious, as always. "Cry me a river, dude."

John laughed at his brothers antics, it wasn't Troy's style to confess your emotions out loud, it's too girly, he had once said. But still, both of the brothers knew that they loved each other, even though they never said it.

"So, couldn't help but notice that certain brunette wasn't in the stands – how's G?"

"Oh, we broke up – she wanted marriage, babies and the whole shebang and I'm not ready for it, so thought it would be for the best to drop her."

"Your cold dude – real cold, and I really liked Giselle – maybe you could give her another change?"

"No way, that ship has sailed. And it's not like you're most committed person in the world, how long has it been that you had a girlfriend that lasted _more_ than a month?"

"I have you know, that I have dated Gabriella for eight months now, we're getting pretty serious. You shouldn't be surprised if you heard wedding bells in a month", Troy came to a complete stop. He had never heard anything related to matrimony from his brother's mouth, this was getting serious.

"Wedding bells? Are you serious? Didn't you once said that 'marriage is complete waste of time and energy, and they only end up in divorce'?" Troy quoted his brother.

"Yeah, I used to thought like that, but with Gabriella it's like, like – I'd loose my eyesight if I could see her smile again", John declared with a goo-goo eyes.

Troy looked at his brothers googly eyes, before breaking down in a complete laughter, "What a bunch of bullshit", he wrapped his arms around his midriff while laughing harder, "When did you become a total sap? That was funnier than – than – well, something really funny."

John looked irritably at his brother while waiting for him to come from his fit. He knew he shouldn't have shared something like his _feelings_ towards his most serious girlfriend. Troy just couldn't understand, he had never felt anything close to this for a girl. "Are you finished? I'd really like to get home before it gets too late, Gabi will be wondering where I am."

"And then she wouldn't smile, right?" Troy chuckled while wiping the tears from his cheeks that had spilt out with his non-stopping laugh.

"No, she would not smile", John cracked a smile in spite of himself, "C'mon, don't you wanna meet the love of my life?"

"Okay, a moment to mock that phrase please, the love of your life? Where is all this romantic bullshit coming from?" Troy asked while they started to walk again, this time seeing their destination only few blocks away, "Is it the power of being in _looove_?" Troy batted his eyelashes.

John punched his brother on the shoulder, "Shut up, man. And so help me if you say anything like that in front of Gabriella, I'm going to erase you from my life."

"And give up for the free courtside tickets? I don't think so."

"Yeah, you do have a point there."

The brothers continued to walk towards John's apartment. "So, tell me about her." Troy suddenly said.

"Well, she's petite, brunette, Filipina, funny, smart, beautiful, she's doing her internship at St. Gabriel's – she's going to be a surgeon, she's your age…"

"So, two years younger than you?"

"Yep. She's just so amazing, Troy – when you meet her you can't help but falling in love with her", John gushed, Troy had never heard him gush over something or someone before. Neither of them had no idea how true John's statement was going to be.

"Sounds like your kind of girl, Johnny."

"She is."

Troy took a look of his happy brother. "Well I can't wait meeting her," He patted his brother on his shoulder.

"Luckily you don't have to wait much longer." They had stopped in front of John's apartment building and John opened the door for them. They walked through the brightly lighten lobby towards the elevator.

"Just remember to be nice to her, okay? She's a very nice girl and means a lot to me", John said as the elevator door closed in front of them.

"I promise to be at my best behaviour and not to make a simple joke about your googly eyes and sappy talk", Troy said while rolling his eyes.

They stepped out of the elevator and came to halt in front of a green door that had number 14 hanging form it. Troy briefly thought 14 being his lucky number in high school.

John opened the door to a bright house. "Gabi? You here?" he asked tentatively. Troy resisted the urge to roll his eyes for his brother being such a mouse, scared that his _girlfriend_ was going to be mad.

"John, is that you?" a sweet voice flowed in to their ears.

Troy's eyes widened when a beautiful brunette came in to the view – no, beautiful wasn't the right word, more like breathtaking.

She was exactly like his brother described her to be, but Troy already knew this.

Troy had met Gabriella Montez.

Troy had flirted with Gabriella Montez.

Troy had slept with Gabriella Montez.

Troy hadn't call Gabriella Montez back.

"Hey, honey", she said and threw her arms around John's neck.

"Oh, for fuck's sake", Troy muttered under his breath.

**So, thoughts, comments. Should I continue or crawl into a whole and die?**** And don't worry, this is just the starting chapter, the rest of them should be longer.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saying that this day had been shitty was an understatement of the year

**DISCLAIMER: Do you hear that? It's the sound of me repeating myself, nada.**

**A/N: One word; you guys are amazing! Well that was more than one word but still you are. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Enjoy!**

_Saying that this day had been shitty was an understatement of the year._

_This day had been the worst day of his life so far._

_Well, maybe not the worst – but it still felt like pretty bad day._

_Now he just wanted to drink and wallow in self-pity. _

_To be honest, Troy's life wasn't so bad; he was 22-years-old and was playing for the Lakers, he could have any girl he wanted; he had awesome friends that always had his back and a loving family. _

_So why had this day been so shitty?—Well, for a lots of reasons; he had stepped on dog shit on his morning run, he ran out of clean boxers yesterday – which meant that he was going commando right now, and his car broke down, and he had to walk home in a pouring rain. _

_Except he didn't walk home._

_He walked straight to the nearest bar._

_And that's why he was here, drinking shots and wallowing._

_He faintly heard footsteps, and the bartender came in front of him. "Are you having another one?" the bartender asked. Troy didn't bother to form the words, and just pointed his empty glass. "I'll take that as a yes", the bartender giggled, "Having a bad day?"_

_Troy took the newly filled glass and drowned it in to his troth, he then decided to answer. "Well, I'm not actually sure anymore, 'cause in my head this seems like a pretty bad day – but in reality this doesn't come even close to the day when my dog died and Johnny laughed at his funeral – or when Chad decided that it would be funny to tie my shoelaces together and I tripped and hit my head on the floor – had a concussion, by the way – but still, this seems like a bad day, 'cause, y'know, all the bad things that have happened." Troy rambled, while the bartender giggled again. This made Troy look up from his glass, 'cause he was pretty sure that he had heard a fairy or a angel laughing, he was _almost_ sure that he had heard them both, 'cause there were two identical women standing behind the counter – but why did they have to move so much?_

"_Could you and fairy stop moving, I can't concentrate on what you look like", Troy complained._

_The angel – or the fairy – giggled once again, "Me and fairy? I can't see any fairies here, can you?"_

"_Oh, so you're both angels?"_

"_No, I'm no angel, just me, Gabriella."_

"_So, no angels at all?"_

_  
"Sorry, no."_

"_But I was so sure, you look and sound like an angel…", but Troy decided to leave the subject, if the brown-haired angel didn't want to believe that she was, in fact, an angel, he wasn't going to make her, " Okay, so if your name is Gabriella, who's your twin sister?" Troy pointed at the empty space next to Gabriella. She looked a second where Troy pointed, before realization came to her, "Her name is 'you have had way too much to drink', honey. Can I call you a cab?" She asked sweetly._

"_No, I don't like cabs or the drivers who drive them, they always know who I am and start asking stupid questions – so I'd rather stay here. Fill me up angel." Troy said while pointing his empty glass again._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and rounded the counter, she picked up Troy from his other armpit, "Come on; let's get you home, okay?" She said, while she started walking him towards her car on the back, "Louie, I have to take care of something, lock up, will you?!" even when she was yelling, she sounded like an angel to Troy. Then he realized what the angel was doing which made him stop._

"_But I don't wanna go-o-o", Troy started whining._

_Gabriella rolled her e__yes to his childish antics, "If you don't leave with me now, you're not going to get to heaven", she said while fighting a smile._

_Troy thought about that for a moment, before finally sighing, "Fine, you can take me home, angel"_

_Gabriella seated Troy in the front seat__ of her car and buckled him up, "Why do I always get into these situations?" She muttered under her breath, and didn't mean Troy to hear it. _

"_Because, you're an angel, angel – you're meant to do good things", Troy mumbled, when Gabriella sat on the __driver's seat. She chuckled once at Troy's drunken words and started the car. She didn't want to admit out loud, but she liked him calling her an angel._

"_You really do look like an angel – or, at least I think you do, I haven't really seen an angel before, and so I really can't be sure if you really are an angel, but you're still beautiful, angel." Troy rambled._

_Maybe the angel thing was getting little annoying. _

"_Oh, shut it, Romeo." Gabriella mumbled before Troy fell asleep._

_--_

This was bad.

No, this was _very _bad.

"Honey, there's someone I want you to meet – Gabriella, this is Troy, my little brother", John introduced them; although neither one of them needed the introduction. Gabriella's brown eyes shifted from John to Troy and the moment her eyes met his, he knew she remembered him.

"Hi, Gabriella", he murmured quietly, and moved his eyes from hers to his legs, he should really start building more muscle in to them – they looked like sticks comparing to his arms. Her giggle made him snap out of his thoughts and move his eyes back to her.

"What, I'm not an angel anymore?" She smiled at him. Troy didn't know if he had heard right, but when Gabriella just continued smiling, he was sure he had heard what he thought he had heard. What was wrong with this girl? Didn't she remembered that he promised to call, but then didn't? Or was she really cool with the whole one-night-stand thing?

"I can still call you angel, if that's what you want", he smiled shyly to her.

"No, you can call me Gabriella – although the angel thing made me feel special", she said playfully and smirked at Troy, who tired to smirk back at him, but wasn't successful – the smirk he tried came as a very toothy grin.

"Wait a minute, you guys know each other? When the hell did this happen?" John asked frustrated, standing between them. Troy knew that John didn't like to be left out – he loved being the centre of attention, even more than Troy.

"Oh, me and Troy go way back – I saved him one year ago from the evil people that is cab drivers", she smiled widely at John, then to Troy.

Troy briefly wondered if she was going to mention anything about them having sex, "and of course, Troy had to be a gentleman and thank me for it", she turned her head towards Troy again and gave him a little wink, which made Troy blush scarlet.

Well, that answered that question.

Luckily John didn't ask more about Troy's way of 'thanking'. "Well, then you are already friends – isn't that, err, lovely." John shook his head a little, and then smiled at Troy, "You wanna stay for a coffee, little brother?"

"Are you trying to get lucky with me Johnny?" Troy asked before glancing at Gabriella briefly, and when she just shrugged, he decided it would be best for him not make her more mad at him that she might – or might _not_ – be. "Sorry dude, you're not getting any tonight –I have a very early morning tomorrow."

"Shut up man, you know I didn't mean the coffee thing like that."

"Well, you're a guy, when ever we want to get some, we ask the girl for a cup of coffee, than do our thing", Troy smirked cockily at his brother.

"Whatever man, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at dad's?" When Troy nodded at his question, he reached out to muss the taller brother's hair, "Seriously, great game tonight, bro, I really am proud of you, and you do realize that you just compared yourself to a girl," he smirked.

Troy ducked under his hand again, "Seriously dude, you need a hug or something?" he glanced at Gabriella again, "Bye, Johnny", he turned and opened the green door, but just before the door was closed, he called,

"Bye, angel."

--

_Troy had been in this situation before. _

_The situation where you wok up in a strange place and you have no idea how you ended up there. Usually the best thing to do is, sneak out and never look back._

_That would have been his plan right now, except he really had to pee, and he had no idea when he was going to get home and if there were any bathrooms on the way._

_So he had to find the bathroom in this strange place._

_Bathrooms are usually easy to find, right? They always had some picture in the door, some kind of sign that __says, this is a bathroom._

_Slowly, Troy got up, the hang over was kind of bad, but he had had worse, so it was nothing he couldn't handle. He noticed that he had slept on a couch with his clothes on. That was usually a good sign; it meant he hadn't done anything that involved taking off clothing last night._

_He left the place that he assumed was living room – at least it looked like a living room in the dark – and started the mission of finding a bathroom. He __tiptoed – although he would never admit he tiptoed, much too girly – down the small hall. He found a white door which didn't have any sign of bathroom on it._

_Troy thought about it for a moment. What could be the worst thing that would happen – he would open the door to the owners room, where she – Troy was praying the God that it wasn't he – would be sleeping. Just when he was reaching for the handle the door opened to his face. He fell down to the floor and took a hold of his nose, which had started to bleed._

"_Holy shit, I'm so sorry – I didn't think that someone would be behind it", a voice of a female started explaining – well, at least it was a she. _

_Troy forgot the pain in his nose, when he recognized __the voice of a girl he had met last night. Gabriella – that was her name._

"_You okay there?" She had now kneeled next to Troy, and was looking at him worriedly. For a minute he wondered what she was talking about, but then remembered the pain in his nose._

"_Ah, fucking shit, this hurts like hell", his nose hurt, a lot, "I think you fucking broke it or something."_

"_Oh, relax; let me take a look at it." She than removed Troy's hand from his nose and with feather like touches – that tingled pleasantly – she inspected the damage. "It's not broken, just bleeding. Just hold it 'till the bleeding stops", She instructed him, "and if you're wondering how I know this, I'm in med school, so I'm perfectly capable of tell if your nose is broken or not", she smiled a little at him, and Troy smirked back, "Thanks, angel."_

"_Oh, no – not that angel crap again", she hung her head dramatically, Troy just smiled, he was pretty sure she was an angel, even when he was sober, but then the reason why he had been looking for a bathroom came to his mind, "So, angel", he ignored the sigh that she let out, "do you think I could use your bathroom – I had lots to drink last night, and of course, you would understand what are the consequences to that."_

_Gabriella flushed a little, or at least Troy think she did – it was hard to tell in the dark. "Sure, go ahead."_

_Troy got up and stepped into the bathroom. Whilst emptying his bladder, he tried remembering everything he could from the night before; he was getting more and more embarrassed when ever a new detail came to his mind. When he came back to the hall, Gabriella was still waiting for him. Troy rubbed his neck nervously._

"_Umm, so thanks for saving me from the cab drivers last night – I really appreciate it by the way – but I should really get going", he looked at his feet, wishing that somehow this would be less awkward._

"_It was no problem, you had a bad day – and as you said, I am an angel", she giggled, which made Troy smile, he was really starting to like this girl._

"_Well, maybe I could get your phone number and take you out for a dinner, to say thanks", he suggested, he wasn't against meeting this beautiful stranger again._

"_Sure", he followed her to her kitchen where she took a notepad and a pen, "Umm, here's my number", she handed him a piece of paper which had her name and number._

"_Great, I'll call you"_

_Troy meant to lean down and kiss her on the cheek, but just when he was leaning, she turned her head and he caught her lips instead._

_He was going to pull away, but there was something addicting in her lips, that made him keep kissing her._

_And she kissed him back._

_He started to move his hands towards the hem of her shirt while she was leading to them, what he thought would be her bedroom. No words were spoken between them; they just let the passion guide._

_After Gabriella had fallen asleep, Troy collected his clothes and left her apartment._

_When he had reached his home, he realized two things._

_One, he had had the best sex of his life with a complete stranger._

_And two, he forgot to took her number from the kitchen table._

_--_

"So, you know Troy?"

Gabriella lifted her head from the book she was reading and looked at her boyfriend. Now that she knew that John and Troy were related, she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen the similarities.

"Yeah, I have met him once", she admitted and lowered her head to her book again.

"Okay", John took a long pause before asking, "And nothing happened between you two?"

Gabriella debated for a moment. She knew she should tell him that they had slept together, but still she answered;

"No, honey, nothing at all."

**Okay, guys – reviews are greatly appreciated and I was blown away the reviews that the last chapter got.**

**And also, when I started to write this I had this plan, but now the plan is bollocks, because there is no way that I can fit into three or four chapter what I have planned, so I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I would say that maybe between 3 to 20.**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella was looking at herself in a full length mirror

**DISCLAIMER: In your dreams – no, actually in my dreams.**

**A/N: I was very disappointed with you in the last chapter dear readers, because no one noticed my very sneakily put reference to that hilarious interview with Vanessa Hudgens when the interviewer compared Zac's guns to his gams. So not cool dudes.**

**But anyhow, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

She was looking at herself from the full-length mirror.

This was the day she had always dreamt about.

It was her wedding day.

She knew that she looked beautiful in her long white dress, with her curls on the top of her head and with the tons of makeup that the professionals had put on her face.

But she felt uncomfortable, and she didn't feel beautiful.

She knew that she looked beautiful, and couldn't understand why she didn't feel like it.

Maybe it was because of the things she didn't like;

She didn't like that her hair was on top of her head, she wanted it to flow free. But she knew that John liked it when her hair was like this.

She didn't like that the dress was so tight that it was hard for her to breath.

And above all, she didn't like the fact that she wasn't thinking about her fiancée, but his best man.

--

Gabriella Montez always knew things.

She couldn't explain it, but she always knew when something was wrong or when someone was planning something.

It had been that way since she was little – when her parents told her that they were going to divorce, Gabriella already knew it, and she also knew that they would be back together before her dad got his socks out of the house.

When she was 15 she woke up in the middle of the night and knew something bad had happened. An hour later, her mom got a call that her dad had been in a car accident, and they needed her to come and identify the corpse.

And because Gabriella knew things, the events that were happening right now weren't such a surprise.

"Gabriella, will you marry me?"

Yeah, she knew this was going to happen – it could be because her weirdo sixth sense kind of thing, or it could be 'cause John had asked Sharpay's help for finding the ring, and Sharpay wasn't never one to keep secrets.

She called Gabriella the minute John had chosen the ring.

But what was a surprise to her, was the feeling that she got when John got on one knee.

It wasn't butterflies in her stomach; it was more like her intestines were going to fall out through her butt. And for some reason – some _weird_ reason – she almost said no. That was also something that she couldn't understand, she had already – from the moment she knew what was going to happen – decided to say yes.

Why shouldn't she say yes? John was caring, funny and not a bad to look at either – he was totally amazing!

So before she could talk herself out of it she answered unenthusiastic; "Umm…Sure."

And to be honest, John wasn't totally happy with Gabriella tone either, even though he wrapped his hands around her and hollered loudly.

And only thing that Gabriella could think was; "He's shorter than Troy."

And because Gabriella knew things, she knew it was wrong that she was thinking about her boyfriend's – no, _fiancé's _– brother.

And that was definitely not a good sign.

--

Troy lied on his bed, and thought about the whole Gabriella thing.

He wasn't really sure how to deal with it. Should he tell John that they slept together or should he just follow Gabriella's example and say nothing about it?

It really wasn't a surprise, that when he thought about all of this, his head wandered to the night he and Gabriella spent together – the _amazing_ night that they spent together.

Was it really possible to have that good sex with a complete stranger? Maybe that was made the sex so good, the adventure. Troy rolled on his stomach while he thought of that. No, that wasn't it – Troy had had lots of one night stand before, and none of them had even come close to Gabriella.

Maybe that was why he was jealous – although he was pretty sure he was _not_ jealous – to John; it was because John was having the amazing sex with Gabriella, not him. But the thought of John and Gabriella having sex made him shudder. But he managed to tell himself that it was because no brother should ever think of his older brother having sex, of course that would make him shudder and flinch away from the thought.

It had nothing to do with Gabriella, he was _not_ jealous of Gabriella. That wasn't even a possibility.

A loud ringing sound made him snap out of his thoughts, and after couple of seconds he realized that it was his phone. He would never admit it, but he was slightly thankful for the ringing – it saved him from thinking of the possibility that he was jealous because of Gabriella.

"Hello?" he said quickly on the phone, after fishing it from his jean pockets.

"I have some great news, bro!" John's enthusiastic voice boomed from the speaker – he didn't even wait for Troy's reply, "I'm getting married!"

Married – as in married? His brother, the guy who was a complete player in high school, was ready for commitment. He was ready for a wife, 2.5 kids and a picket fence?

Troy was speechless for a long moment – and that wasn't the reaction John was hoping for, "Troy, you still there?"

Troy pulled himself together, and briefly wondered what was the numb feeling that took over his body, and answered to John in the best happy voice he could come up, "That's great, Johnny – I'm happy for you."

There was a silence before John's slightly worried voice carried through, "Is something wrong?"

Troy considered that for a moment, was something wrong?

He felt fine if you didn't count the numbness that was in control of his body, he didn't feel sick or faint or anything else, "No…why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know, you just sounded weird."

"No, John, I'm perfectly okay – you once said that I always sound weird – and you shouldn't worry about me – this is your night, call dad and spread the joy", Troy tried to say in an enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, okay. Good ni—what? You want to talk to him? Hey, Troy, Gabi wants to talk to you, is that okay?"

Troy didn't understand why his heartbeat sped up so quickly, it didn't make sense, "Yeah, that's okay"; Troy knew that his voice sounded like he had just hit puberty, but he hadn't time to think of that, he just hoped that he didn't sound like that when Gabriella was on the phone.

"Troy?" came in Gabriella's sweet tentative voice.

"Yeah?" he breathed quickly and wanted to hit himself on the head for being such a girl, he coughed once and said in a harder voice, "I mean, _yeah_?"

Gabriella giggled little on the other end, which put immediately a smile on Troy's face, "Needed to butch yourself up, sound manlier?"

"Hey, I'm one hundred percent man!" Troy laughed back.

"Yeah, I remember" that ended the laughter on both sides, before Gabriella spoke again, "that was kind of the thing I needed to talk to you about."

Troy knew what was coming next; Gabriella was going to ask him not to tell John about it, and he wasn't disappointed, "I kinda want to ask you not to tell John about it, okay? It happened a year ago, and there's really no need to tell him about it – it would just hurt him."

More than when he finds out that we have been lying to him? Troy wanted to ask, but instead of that he said, "Sure, angel, I'm not going to say a word."

Suddenly Gabriella was on the happy mood again, "and you really have to stop calling me angel."

Troy smirked and laid back on his bed, "well what should I call you, if not angel?"

"My name is Gabriella, you know – you can get really good nicknamed of it."

"Like Gabi, the way John calls you?"

"For example, or Gab, Gabs…"

"Brie?" Troy inquired.

"No, not Brie", Gabriella said quickly.

The quick denial caught Troy's interest, "Why not?"

"It's too cheesy – in both ways."

Troy laughed a little, "well, how about this, I'll call you whatever nickname I'll feel like at the moment – like Gab, Gabs, Gabi, Brie, Bella, Ella, El or if I'm really tired, then just a, which is the first letter of my favourite nickname…" Troy went on.

"Do not finish that sentence."

"Why not, Bella? Angel suits you."

"Because!" Gabriella said frustrated.

"Because why?" Troy smirked on the phone while asking.

"Because, it makes me uncomfortable", Gabriella admitted silently on the phone.

Troy smirked even wider, all though it wasn't considered as a smirk any more, it was more like a shit eaten grin, "So, I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, that's not what I said – what? Okay – Troy, I have to go now, John wants to call your dad."

Troy had already forgotten that he had been talking to her brother fiancée, not just flirted with a random chick, "Okay."

Troy heard Gabriella's slight hesitation, before saying, "You know, we should talk more – you know, get to know each other", she didn't even notice that she said 'you know' twice in the same sentence.

Troy's grin was back, "That sounds great."

"Okay, it's settled then. Good night."

"Good night, angel", Troy said before hanging up.

He felt really good as he thought about Gabriella and their playful banter; she was really the kind of girl that could keep his feet on the ground.

But his smile vanished when he remembered that Gabriella was already holding his brother's feet on the ground, and would never be holding his.

Troy wasn't jealous, at least that was what he told himself.

He knew that he was lying.

--

John knew that he was jealous; he wasn't going to deny that.

But he had every right to feel jealous, because his brother – his _little brother_ – made her fiancée enthusiastic. He knew that didn't sound so bad, and he should be happy that Gabriella was so happy.

After Gabriella had ended the phone call and handed him the phone, she had given him the most enthusiastic smile he had gotten all day.

"Why so happy?" he had asked her, while dialling his dad's phone number.

"No reason", she had smiled at him, "your brother is just really funny."

That had made him really jealous, "do you want to call your mom, and tell her the news?" he tried to distract her from his brother and handed her the phone, even though his dad's number was already on the screen.

"No, not yet. I'm think I'll go to bed. Good night, John."

"Good night", John said slightly surprised. He hadn't proposed before, but he was pretty sure that on the night of their engagement, the couple should have sex, and he hated to even consider that maybe it was because of his brother that Gabriella just wanted to sleep. But that was ridiculous, there was no way that Gabriella could have feelings for Troy – they had only met twice.

Or maybe they had met more then twice, maybe they had dated, maybe they had been married…

He groaned.

Yep, John was definitely jealous.

**Umm…yeah – that was kind of a filler 'cause I had to have the chapter they actually got engaged, and I'm sure this chapter was kind of boring, but I'm thinking that things are going to start up in the next chapter and it's going to have more T&G time on it.**

**So, as always – remember to review it makes me want to update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're really getting like married

**DISCLAIMER**: **nope, nothing, nada.**

**A/N: so here it finally is, the next chapter. ****Since it was my birthday Monday, I decided to try and write the next chapter, but then my friends decided to have my birthday party Monday, 'cause I'm going to Stockholm this Friday, which let me to have a hangover Tuesday and I didn't do so well on my Germany pop quiz and that's why it took me this long to finish this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"So, you're really getting like married?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yes, Sharpay, that's _usually_ the point of being engaged."

Sharpay shook her head, "No, the point of being engaged is the pretty, free diamond ring", she explained like Gabriella was mentally challenged.

Gabriella and her best friend were at their usual morning coffee. Well, not usual, because they only did the morning coffee when Gabriella didn't have a morning shift and Sharpay didn't have a hangover. "No, I'm pretty sure that the point is to get married, the ring is just a plus."

"Well, if you break up, do you get to keep the ring?" Sharpay asked, while she took another sip of her coffee.

Gabriella pondered for a moment before answering her, "Would you want a reminder of your serious relationship that failed? Like _that_ would help you get over it."

"If the reminder had diamonds…" Sharpay said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gabriella shook her head but instead of replying she took a huge sip of her tee, it was healthier than Sharpay's black coffee.

"So, have you met his family?"

Gabriella almost chocked on her tee, and started coughing. Sharpay looked her friend's reaction in an interest. Sharpay loved one thing more than anything – besides shoes, clothes and jewellery – gossip.

Gabriella controlled her breathing and answered quickly, "well, I met his brother."

That didn't explain Gabriella's reaction, and if there was one thing Sharpay hated – besides driving slow – it was secrets. "What's his name?" she pressed on.

"Who's name?" Gabriella was never good at acting dumb.

Sharpay sighed, she had to leave in 10 minutes and she wanted an answer before she left "The brother's, try to keep up, Gabs, please."

Gabriella coughed awkwardly, "It's, umm…Troy", she took another zip of her tea but realized that the cup was empty, "gosh, aren't you hungry? I haven't eaten anything since… five minutes ago", she finished lamely. She fidgeted on her seat and looked at her wrist, "Oh, look at the time, got to go", she started to collect her things quickly.

Sharpay smiled amusedly at her friends actions "Babe, you're not wearing a watch, and did something happen between you and Troy?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"What's with the interrogation? It's not like I'm a criminal or something", Gabriella looked at her wrist once again and sighed when she noticed that she still didn't have a watch, "I really should get a watch, they're so handy if one wants to know the time…" Gabriella trailed off and Sharpay was finally loosing her patience – which wasn't hard thing to accomplish.

"Seriously Gabriella, what happened between you and Troy? You can tell me", Gabriella kept fidgeting and still didn't want to answer, "C'mon did you screw him or something?" Sharpay meant it as a joke, but the quick flash in Gabriella's eyes told her everything, "Oh my God, you screwed him!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Gabriella silenced her and looked around, as if John would be behind some of the customers, then looked at the shocked Sharpay who had a hand over her mouth, "It happened before I even met John, we had a one nightstand", she explained quickly.

It looked like Sharpay forgot how to form words. She couldn't believe that the sensible Gabriella, the one who had earplugs while being in the movies – 'because they're really loud' – did something this _spontaneous._

"Holy _shit_, Gabriella, you had a one nightstand", she said in awe while Gabriella was too embarrassed to look at her in the eye, "I'm so proud of you!" She got up from her chair and went to hug her friend.

Gabriella patted her back awkwardly, "Not the best subject to get excited, Sharpay."

Sharpay pulled away, "I know, but it's just _so_ amazing, you've never had any drama in your life—"

"Have had drama since the say I met you", she interrupted.

"—you've always been a good girl, never done anything bad—"

"Even though you always tried to get me into trouble."

"—and now you've slept with your fiancé's brother and never called him back—"

"_He_ didn't call _me_ back."

"—I'm just so proud of you", she put her hands over her heart and looked Gabriella with watering eyes, and Gabriella was very disturbed by her friend. "I'm…proud of me…too?" she questioned.

"You should be, next stop – getting drunk in the middle of the day", Sharpay pulled a little glass bottle from her purse, and started to pour the liquid into their empty cups. Gabriella just looked at her friend in disturbance before making the right thing.

"…I got to go."

--

John Bolton was a really good looking man. Some would say even better looking than his little brother – it didn't matter that the 'some' was his godmother. So clearly his profession should be something where he could display his good looks.

He once considered of being an actor. Actors made very good money and had all these other side perks – like free cars or something. In the acting business his good looks would be very handy. But once he discovered that he couldn't lie even if his life depended on it – he couldn't convince his mom that it actually was a huge bird that pulled his brother's hair so hard that he started to cry, and not him – he reconsidered. He lost his favourite game that day.

He didn't want to be a model 'cause the he would have all this weirdo diets and probably could never eat his mother's home cooked meals again.

A talk show host was out of the question, because John knew that he really wasn't that funny.

So what was left for him was a news reporter. It was perfect; he could keep up with the world events without actually _having_ to watch the news, which was to him pretty boring. Reporter's job was so much better than playing ball for a living; John could just sit and get paid, Troy had to run around and get all sweaty and tired.

But when he was applying to different TV-companies there wasn't any need of new reporters. He was already given up in his dream when that one faithful phone call came, which was the reason John was where he was right now.

"And as you can see, Europe is very sunny right now – so if you are planning a vacation there, now would be the time to go. I'm John Bolton, thank you and good night," he finished and smiled charmingly to the camera.

"Cut!" somebody yelled and immediately John's smile wiped away and he started to walk towards the changing rooms. In his opinion, being a weatherman was the best job in the world, he always knew the weather, he didn't have to do anything else than point and say everything that read on the screen on top of the camera, the money was also good – maybe not as good as professional basket player's, but good enough for him.

"Bolton!" John looked around him searching the person who called out his name. His searching eyes met his boss, Mr. Warner, who was walking towards him.

John wanted to groan out loud – he always tried to avoid his boss as much as possible, for two reasons; 1. When ever Mr. Warner wanted to talk to him, it meant that he would have to leave for a business trip. 2. He was pretty sure that Mr. Warner was gay, when ever he talked to John he would either squeeze his butt or wink at him – or if he was really unlucky, both.

When Mr. Warner reached him, he waited for the squeeze or the wink. Unfortunately this was unlucky day and his boss slapped his ass while winking at him. "Good job today, Bolton."

He was wondering if he should sue him for sexual harassment, "Thank you, Mr. Warner."

"Bolton, we've know each other for a year now – you can call me," he winked at John again, "_Julius_", he breathed out.

John shifted uncomfortably, "so, umm…Julius," _Julius_ smiled at him flirtatiously, "is there something you want?" he immediately regretted his poor choice of words.

_Julius_ grinned, "Yes there is – but this is actually what _my_ boss wants."

"What is it?" _Please don't say threesome._

"He wants to talk to you; he's very impressed by your _talents_. So if you could, please follow me to my office", _Julius_ turned around and started walking towards his office without even checking if John was following. John started to walk after him while wondering what his boss' boss wanted from him. As he entered the room, he was looking for an older version of Mr. Warner – but hopefully less creepy one – but was surprised when he found a beautiful woman sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, you must be John", she spoke up and stood up from her chair, "I'm Amelia Tyler, it's a pleasure to meet you," she offered her hand for John to shake it. John took her hand and mumbled awkwardly, "you too, Miss Tyler."

Even though John was in love and engaged to Gabriella, it didn't mean that he wasn't nervous about talking to beautiful women, and Amelia Tyler was very beautiful. She had straight strawberry blond hair, she was wearing a white pantsuit which immediately made John to notice her very curvy yet slim body.

"So," Amelia snapped him out of his thoughts, "I've brought you here to discuss about transferring you to a different city."

John blinked, "a different city?"

"New York, to be exact."

--

"Gabriella, you have to check the patient in room three, and then you can go home."

Gabriella could've kissed Dr. Wilson. She had been working for the last eleven hours non-stop, and now she was very hungry and tired. "Thank you, Dr. Wilson", she took the chart from his hands.

"It's just a check up; he had a knee surgery about a year ago, so you only have to check if it's healing okay."

"Okay", she said while walking towards the exam room four. She was dreaming of a long bath and a hamburger when she entered the room.

"Okay, Mr…" she opened the chart and her eyes widened, "Bolton?" she looked up and was met with the face of grinning Troy Bolton.

"Hey, angel."

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she stammered out, which made Troy grin even bigger. Gabriella shook her head to rearrange her thoughts, "I mean of course I know what you are doing here – you're having your knee checked, right?"

"That was the plan."

"Right, good, so I guess I better start checking."

"Guess you do", Troy said totally in ease with the situation, while Gabriella was struggling to form words.

She just couldn't believe that once again, she was talking to Troy Bolton – the handsome stranger with the good sex – not just good, the best she ever had. She shook her head again, she shouldn't be thinking like that, she should be thinking; Troy Bolton – her fiancées little brother. Her fiancées _hot_ little brother who was amazingly good in bed.

She groaned inwardly.

"Okay, so have you had any pain in your knee after the surgery? You know, when you run or jump?" She said while looking down at the chart.

"No. Do I have something on my face, Gabriella?" He questioned.

Gabriella lifted her eyes to look at his face, "No…" she said while being confused.

"Oh, so that's not to reason why you're not looking at me?"

She blushed scarlet, "I'm not, not looking at you", she mumbled, but kept her eyes in his. "Can you bend your knee?"

"Yes", he was now smiling at her.

"Okay, could you take off your pants so I could check it?" she said but then blushed again when Troy grinned mischievously, "I didn't mean _it,_ it, I meant could you take off your pants so I could check you knee."

"Relax, angel, I knew what you meant", Troy grinned and dropped his pants which left him standing in his boxers, "besides, you've already checked my _it,_ it, remember?"

Gabriella ignored Troy's comment and ordered him to sit on the bed while she started to examine his knee. She couldn't say that Troy's presence didn't have an affect on her, her fingers tingled when ever she touched him.

"So, how long have you worked today?" Troy asked randomly because he couldn't stand the silence.

"Eleven hours, you're actually my last patient."

Troy's eyes bulged "Eleven hours? It's eight in the morning. Have you worked all night?"

"Yep, now I can finally go home and eat", she said while finishing with Troy's knee, "It looks like your knee is in perfect health, but if you feel any pain you must go to see a doctor, okay?"

"Okay", Troy watched while Gabriella wrote something in his chart, "so if you haven't eaten anything, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Gabriella lifted her eyes from the chart. She knew this was a very bad idea; she had to get home to John.

"Sure, Troy."

--

**Had to end the chapter there, and don't worry – I'm not going to make John cheat on Gabriella with Amelia – or am I?**** I have to say that I love Mr. Warner – no, I love **_**Julius**_**.**

**Review, please – they make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT**

**A/N: ****Seriously, dudes? Five reviews for the last chapter but 20 people added this to their story alert. It would be great if you reviewed while you're adding this story alert.**

**So here is the next chapter of **_**Not as Planned **_**and I'm once again seriously exited to write this, 'cause I know exactly how **_**the**_** chapter is going to go, and by **_**the**_** chapter I'm talking about the chapter you already got preview in the first. And now I'm itching to write it, but it's going to be a long time before it comes. **

**And I'd like to thank**_** zexyzefron**_** for telling me that this dude had posted **_**His Dream Girl **_**like it was hers – and that's so not cool thing to do, 'cause I worked for it. And she didn't even bother to change the title or anything, it's exactly like mine expect for the summary. So that's why this chapter is for **_**zexyzefron**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

This was probably the most awkward silence in the history of man.

Troy couldn't believe that they hadn't said a word to each other since they sat down five minutes ago. He was seriously thinking about singing something just to break the silence.

He watched as Gabriella took a sip from her coffee and avoided his eyes, after that she started to look around and tap her fingers on the table. There went the last of Troy's hope that she didn't notice that the silence between them was awkward.

After they left the hospital they searched the nearest coffee shop – well, not the nearest 'cause Gabriella said that the nearest on was 'so bad, that you could get a food poisoning just by looking that place'. Troy didn't know that it was possible to get a food poisoning from a coffee, but he was pretty sure that he'd believe everything Gabriella said to him.

_Oh, for fuck's sake Troy, you can't seriously sit here not saying a thing! Think about something to say!_ Troy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. _Something, anything, just open your mouth and say something before she leaves and all she will remember about you is that you're so boring that coma patients would find you boring! _

He racked his brain to find something to say, while watching Gabriella look at her wrist, before realizing that there wasn't a watch in her hand, she sighed while shaking her head.

_She's leaving, quickly, Troy, say something, it doesn't have to be anything big, just form some kind of words!_

"Uhm", Gabriella cleared her throat, "listen, Troy, as – uhm – _fun_ this was, I really need to go. It was great umm…talking to you, and I'll see you sometime", she started to collect her things while Troy's brain was screaming him to say something.'

"Is it true that rough and violent sex leads to a happier relationship?"

Seriously, he did _not_ just say that.

That was someone else, maybe the person sitting behind him.

There's no way in the world he just said something that stupid.

He was control of his own mouth, and he knows that he couldn't say something that stupid to his brother fiancée.

Gabriella blinked, "Wh-what?"

_You are an idiot! _"Umm…I just read something like that, and you being a doctor and everything I just wondered if it was true", _idiot!_

Gabriella was now fighting a smile, but Troy was too busy kicking himself at the inside to notice, she sat down back to her seat, opposite of Troy, "where did you actually read this?

_Idiot, idiot, you are a fucking idiot!_

"I-I can't remember."

_Idiot!_

Gabriella's mouth was twitching, "'cause I remember reading something similar from Cosmopolitan – but that can't be where you read it, 'cause it's a woman's magazine, right?"

Now Troy remembered where he read it – it was from Cosmopolitan, he read it at her ex-girlfriends place couple weeks ago, while waiting for her to get ready. "No, it wasn't from – Cosmopolitan was it? – yeah, it most definitely wasn't from there, I haven't heard about that magazine ever before", _that's it, Bolton, play it casually, it's possible that you're the only person in America who hasn't heard of Cosmopolitan, you idiot!_

Gabriella was now fully grinning, "Never heard of it before? Did you grow up under a rock or something, Troy? Or is it possible that you're protecting your manliness by playing dumb?"

Was she a mind-reader?

"I think that you are right, Gabriella, but for the sake of my manliness, could we both just pretend that I haven't never, _ever,_ read Cosmo – which I haven't – and I didn't just blurt out that question?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure, Troy", she was still smiling like an angel, and he was sure he hadn't seen anything so beautiful before. _Your brother's fiancée._

"So, do you want me to answer that question?" she asked softly

"Yes, please, it's been bothering me, since I read it," he said while smiling back at her.

"Yeah, it is true – couples who are rougher in the bedroom tend to be happier, because they can vent all the stress of their relationship out being rough, instead of fighting. And it also is more pleasurable to some people to be rough, so they are more satisfied."

Troy took all to information in, "Seriously? So the key to a healthy and happy relationship is violent and rough sex?"

"Yep, of course, there are those who prefers it to be gentle and doing it because they love the other person," Gabriella fell silent for a second, "so, I take it that random questions are your thing?" she was once again grinning.

"Oh, c'mon, you noticed the awkward silence; I just had to say something to break it."

"And something simple like commenting on the weather wasn't working for you?"

"No, that would be the sane thing to do, and I am known to say impropriate things at the worst time," Troy was just happy that she didn't take this seriously.

"Well you should get some help on that," Gabriella giggled.

"Why don't you help me, angel?" he said while leaning forward.

"I don't think that I'm advanced enough to help you," she answered while leaning forward too.

"I think you are perfect for me," _brother's fiancée, _Troy leaned back quickly, "I mean perfect for helping me."

Gabriella leaned back, "Troy…" she sighed, but then her phone started to ring, and she looked at him apologetically while digging her bag. Finally she located the cell phone and glanced at Troy briefly before answering.

"Hey, sweetie."

It was John. Of course it was John, she was his fiancée, and if she didn't show up after work, he should be getting worried.

"I'm having coffee, with a—umm…friend", her eyes met his again.

Troy's heart skipped a beat when she said that. She was now considering him as her friend, that was better than nothing.

"Okay, I'll see you in five," she listened what John was saying, "you, too."

It was like Troy's heart was breaking, but he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he hand known her for so long, so he should be able to just forget about her—but it still felt like he had known her forever.

Gabriella put the phone back in to her bag, "So that was John, and apparently he has something very important to tell me, so I have to go", she stood up, "this was fun, well at least part of it was," she laughed a little, "I'll see you."

"See you, angel."

They smiled to each other for a second, before Gabriella walked away.

Troy watched her walk away.

How could it be that after so little time, he felt so strongly about her?

--

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabriella yelled when she stepped trough the front door. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't thinking about what happened with Troy, and what could have happened if the phone hadn't rang. While she was mad at John for interrupting them – for the reasons she didn't want to think about – she was also curious about the important news. She was just hoping that this wasn't like the time when he had surprised her with a puppy, and forgot that she was allergic.

She walked in to the living room and found John sitting on the couch and sat next to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. John smiled at her, and Gabriella couldn't help noticing how much the two brothers looked alike.

"So what's up?" she asked.

John shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands. She became more curious 'cause John usually wasn't so shy about telling her something, ""Sweetie, you can tell me anything", she said while taking his hands into hers.

He took a deep breath before starting to ramble the story out, "Okay, so, today – after work – I was just leaving to go home but my boss, Mr. Warner – who now wants me to call him _Julius_, by the way – asked me to come in to his office and there was this chick – woman, who said that they wanted to transfer me to New York."

John explained so quickly that Gabriella had hard time following him, but she did understand everything he was saying to her.

"So, you're moving?"

He looked at her desperately, "Gabs, this is amazing opportunity; I'd be crazy not to take it."

"So in other words, this job means more than me."

"No, you know that's not true, Gabriella! You mean more than anything!" he said, "just hear me out, okay?" he waited till Gabriella reluctantly nodded her head.

"You could come with me."

His explanation was shorter than she thought, "John, my whole life is here, I can't just leave everything behind", she said calmly.

"But you could get transferred into another hospital, couldn't you?" you could hear the hopefulness from his voice, "what else is keeping you here?"

"You can't be serious John! There is more than work in my life, I have my friends and my mom, if I move to New York, I won't be able to see my mom once a week."

"Your mom is in good hands, she doesn't need you to check her every week."

Gabriella couldn't believe how heartless John was. She was the only family that her mom had, and her weekly visits made her day, she couldn't just leave her mom.

"And, I'm sure you'd get another friends like Sharpay and Taylor."

Gabriella's annoyance with John couldn't be measured, "John, I'm seriously suggesting you to shut up, right now. You talking about my friends like that is not helping your case."

"So in other words you friends mean more than me."

You could see the smoke rising from Gabriella's ears, "Do _not_ even _try_ and make this fight about me. You can't just spring something like that on me and expect to me go like 'oh, that's awesome honey, can I please go with you and leave my life behind?"

"And I'm not part of your life?" John asked her barely keeping the calmness in his voice.

"Of course you are! Otherwise I wouldn't be marrying you, would I?" she was so mad at John for acting like a martyr. Just because he was in her life, it didn't mean that there wasn't anyone else.

"And, I'm going to leave my family too, so I know exactly how you feel like. My dad is going to be here all alone too."

"That's not true, Troy's going to be here with your dad. My mom has no one."

John couldn't explain it, but something snapped when Gabriella said Troy's name, "well, why don't you just marry Troy then?" he hissed.

"Maybe I should, maybe I would get it rough even once in my life!" she yelled at him, completely forgetting that John hadn't heard the conversation between Troy and her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Fuck you, John, I'm out of here!" she stormed out of the front door, stopping only to get her jacket and her bag, and slammed the door behind her.

After a while, John calmed down.

"Well, that went well."

--

Ben & Jerry should win a Noble-prize.

It was amazing what a tub of chocolate goodness could do for a girl.

Right now Gabriella was sitting on the floor of Sharpay's living room and venting everything that happened to her.

"I mean, it isn't just me, right? You think he acted like a jerk too, right?"

Sharpay took a scoop of her own ice cream before answering, "Absolutely, girl – I could just kick his ass for even trying to take you away from here. Who would be here bailing me out of jail in the middle of night if you left?"

Gabriella smiled a little, "Tay would bail you out."

"Maybe she would for the first times, but I'm pretty sure that after the third or fourth time she wouldn't do it anymore", Sharpay smiled at her best friend, "but if you wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop you, if that was what you wanted to do and you'd be happy", she looked at her ice cream, she was never good telling people how she felt about them.

Gabriella smiled softly at her best friend, even though Sharpay came out as a bitch to many people, Gabriella knew that Sharpay would do anything for the people closest to her, "Thanks, Shar."

They sat in silence for a while in their own thoughts.

"So have you talked to his brother recently?"

She had forgotten that Sharpay knew about what happened between Troy and her, "I had breakfast with him today."

"And you're telling me this now? What happened? Spill, right now!" Sharpay demanded.

Gabriella smiled softly, "Did you know that rough and violent sex leads to a happy relationship?"

"Oh, you read that Cosmo too? Is that _true?_"

--

**So you've seen the new greenish reviewing buttons, I dare you to test them out.**

**And FYI; I read from a Finnish Cosmo that rough and violent sex **_**indeed**_** leads to a happier relationship. **

**Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: In my dreams.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I don't even have an excuse for it. Last chapter's reviews were amazing and I hope you'll be just as amazing this time.**

**Thank you, Molly for editing.**

**Enjoy!**

Troy learned early in life that the best way to skip school is to tell your parents that your stomach hurts. It was brilliant excuse because no one could prove that you are lying. He had used it even after high school; last time he used it was two weeks ago, when he really didn't feel like going to a training session with rest of the team.

Too bad for him the coach had now learned that when Troy said his stomach hurt, it was a code for 'I'm too lazy to come today'. This was unfortunate because right now, Troy's stomach really hurt and he had thrown up this morning, and when he called his coach to tell he wasn't coming today – the coach made him come 'cause he really didn't believe that Troy had something wrong with him.

That's why he was here; running on a treadmill with the other Lakers, trying to cope with the pain.

"Dude, you should've seen the chick I was with yesterday – total cougar."

And trying not to kill his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"Nice, how old was she?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Chad blinked in confusion and stepped down from his treadmill, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cause cougars are older women trying to get it on with younger guys", he took a **s**ip from his water bottle and hoped that it would go straight to his stomach and ease the burning sensation.

Chad took the information in, "Really? I always thought that they're just really wild in bed or something", Troy rolled his eyes, "_That's_ why that one girl got mad and wouldn't go home with me, shouldn't have called her a cougar." he smiled at Troy, "It's nice to have a closure on that one, it really bugged me."

Troy just ignored him and kept on running, even though every step hurt like hell.

"Dude, what's wrong with you – you look like you're on serious pain."

Troy rolled his eyes once again and in the back of his mind wondered if they were going to fall off someday, "_Really_, Chad? Maybe it's because I _am_ in serious pain."

"You get snappy when you're sick – like women when they get PMS – hey, maybe there's a connection, maybe women _are_ snappy 'cause they _are_ in pain", he thought about it for a moment, "Dude, does PMS hurt?"

"Do I _have _a uterus?"

"…no."

"Then how would I know?!" he snapped again.

Chad raised his hands, "Sor-_ry_, no need to get snappy, Bolton."

Troy glared at him and was opened his mouth to use some highly _**inappropriate words, but instead he threw up and the coach just happened to see him.**_ _"**Bolton, are you alright?" **_ _"**No, coach, my stomach **__**really**__** hurts." **_ _"**Why didn't you stay home?" He **_scolded at Troy who was about to tell the coach _made _him come, but luckily for the coach – Troy passed out. --- Today was going to be a good day. That was what Gabriella decided when she woke up. She wasn't going to think about either of the Bolton brothers and spend a drama free day. That went out of the window when Sharpay marched in the living room, where Gabriella slept, and wordlessly handed her, her cell phone – after that she went back to her room whilst mumbling about 'stupid phones that interrupted her very good dream of new shoes'.

Gabriella glanced at the screen of her phone and cursed when she saw John's face flashing on it. She was contemplating on not answering, but decided to let John apologize.

"Hello", she said in the coldest voice she could, and patted her back when she noticed how cold it was.

"Hey, honey – where'd you spend the night?" he said carefully and Gabriella could imagine his frightened expression.

"Oh, I'm in Vegas – Troy sends his love", she deserved to be a bitch.

John sighed on the other end, "Gabs, I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry – it's just that, this is an amazing opportunity and I was so excited and you just, kinda weren't supportive."

Gabriella was seeing red. She was literally seeing red, "John, I suggest that you would shut the fuck up right now and think about what you just said", she didn't even let him say anything, "and I will come home tonight, but if you're still acting like this you'll spend the night on the couch." After that she just hung up.

It was unbelievable that John would say that she wasn't supportive, he said that he was going to move into New York and she didn't have anything else but him keeping her in LA. Why was she supposed to be supportive?

Angrily she put on her clothes and left for the hospital.

And on her way she decided not to think either of the Bolton brothers for the rest of the day.

That plan went out of the window when she saw an ambulance stopping in front of the hospital and Troy Bolton carried out of it.

"Shit."

---

Hospitals had always given him the creeps, the idea of people dying in the same building made his blood freeze, and that's why he never came unless he was seriously sick.

But lying there on a hospital bed with a nurse taking his temperature, he started to think that maybe he is seriously sick. He could have a cancer or something – whenever he watched those medical shows the patient always had a cancer.

Oh, fuck – he had a cancer, he just knewit.

Troy groaned and shut his eyes just when the door opened.

"Troy?" attentive voice rang from the door and his eyes snapped open when he recognized that voice. He was met with Gabriella looking all heavenly only in scrubs – while he was wearing a gown which showed his butt.

Life was just cruel.

"Umm…hey, angel – are you my doctor?" he tried smile charmingly, and her answering smile was just as charming.

"Yes I am", she said while stepping in the room and getting his charts from the nurse and read it quickly before looking back at him with a huge grin on her face, "I never knew that Jean could be a boy's name too."

Troy's face flushed, she had found out what his second name was.

"Troy _Jean_ Bolton", she said with her mouth twitching.

"Yes, Jean", red-faced Troy snapped, "My dad had a very cruel sense of humour."

She was now laughing, "That's the worst middle name I've ever heard."

Troy couldn't help but grin at her laugh – he decided that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, "So I take it you haven't heard John's?"

Gabriella wiped her eyes, "No, never asked."

Troy took a breath already enjoying the embarrassment John was going to have, "It's Muriel."

Gabriella started to laugh even harder, "I have _got_ to meet your dad," she said and continued laughing and Troy couldn't help joining her, and when he started to laugh he was reminded of the pain in his stomach.

"Umm…angel? I'm not here just for fun, I kinda have something wrong with my stomach." Gabriella stopped laughing as soon as she heard him, and started to read the chart again.

"I'm sorry, Troy – so tell me, where does it hurt?" she asked gently while moving closer to him. Troy was so mesmerized by her beauty that it took a long time for him to answer.

"Here", he pointed at the lower part of his stomach, and gasped when Gabriella put her fingers on it and added a light pressure. _"Your brother's fiancée, Troy."_

"Does this hurt?" She was so close to him that he could see that she wasn't wearing any make-up and still looked more beautiful than any girl he had met.

"Yeah, a little."

She moved her fingers and put the pressure on a different spot, "How 'bout this?"

"It hurts a bit more." Much to Troy displeasure she removed her hand from his stomach, and marked something on the chart.

"And you threw up this morning?"

"Yes."

"Does it hurt to walk?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Troy's eyes widened in shock, "W-what?!"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, "Troy, I know it's very personal question and you feel uncomfortable to answer it, but I need to know when was the last time you had sex", she didn't look up from the chart, but Troy swore that her cheeks were little red. He scratched his neck and mumbled out "two weeks ago" which Gabriella wrote down.

"Is there any chance you might have venereal disease?"

Troy wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment, "I use condom every time", he said quietly.

After couple of less-embarrassing questions Gabriella closed the chart, "Okay Troy, you have a fever, nausea and tenderness in the McBurney's point which are all symptoms of inflamed appendix. We're going to take a couple of test's just to be sure – but it looks like you're going into a surgery tonight so you might want to cancel dinner plans", she smiled at him and Troy couldn't help but to smile back, "Nurse Roberts will take a blood sample and we'll know if we should operate in couple of hours."

Troy did everything nurse Roberts asked him to do, but his eyes didn't leaveGabriella's the whole time, and much to his pleasure hers didn't leave his either. After Roberts left the room Gabriella spoke up again, "So, I'm going to leave you to rest – you must be exhausted – and I'll be back with the results."

Gabriella turned to leave the room but Troy's voice stopped her, "Angel?" she turned to face him to see him nervously rubbing his neck, "Do you have to go? 'Cause I wouldn't mind the company."

She couldn't resist his adorably nervous smile, "Sure, Troy – I'll stay", she went to sit on the chair by the bed and when she was this close to him, she couldn't help but notice how much beautiful his eyes were from his brother.

Troy grinned widely at her, "Awesome."

After an hour of talking with each other Gabriella started to notice how different the brothers actually were; John was serious all the time – Troy knew how to make her laugh, John talked about his life – Troy asked about hers and didn't mention his except when she asked about it, the list could go on and on and she decided to ignore the fact that she preferred Troy's company.

Troy had found out that Gabriella's giggle was definitely his favourite sound in the world; he would do anything to hear that sound again, and noticed that it didn't take a lot to make her laugh. He found himself regretting for forgetting Gabriella's phone number on her coffee table at that night. Who knew how different this situation would be if he had remembered it.

Their laughter was interrupted by nurse Roberts who handed the test results to Gabriella. She read it quickly before informing Troy that he did have appendicitis and they were going to remove it as soon as possible.

There was only one thing that bothered Troy, "So you're going to be in the OR?"

She smiled at him, "Yes."

"So you're going to be seeing me naked?" he blushed.

"What?"

He cleared his throat a little, "Well I'll be naked during the surgery and you'll be in the room, so…" he trailed off.

She laughed, "We're going to hide little Troy – don't worry."

Troy sighed before tensing up, "What do you mean '_little_ Troy'?"

---

Gabriella poured herself a cup of coffee while taking in everything that had happened. How was it possible for her to go from deciding to not think about the Bolton brother's to having fun with one of them.

Her ringing phone in her bag interrupted her thoughts and she fished it from her bag. The smiling face of John on the screen made her snap out of her thoughts and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey…I'm glad that you answered."

"I don't have much time, what's up John?" she sighed and looked at the time, she had to be prepping Troy in five minutes.

"So I thought about what you said and realized how stupid I've been", Gabriella could hear from his tone how awkward he was, "and I just wanted to say that I talked to my boss and we agreed that I could take the job and be here at the same time, if I spend a week in New York every month."

She couldn't explain why she felt happy and sad at the same time. Well, she could explain the happy part but not the sad, "That's great John."

"So am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully from the other side and Gabriella laughed a little.

"Yes you are forgiven."

He sighed in relief, "Good, but there's one thing I learned from what happened – I don't want to spend my life without you, Gabs."

She grimaced and didn't know why, "Me either, John."

"I think it's time to start planning our wedding."

Gabriella was quiet for a second, "…I think so too."

**There's that little green button on the bottom begging for you review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: didn't get HSM for Christmas, except the Zac towel…**

**A/N: so I decided to write a new chapter before New Years Eve and I did it! Thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter, they were all seriously awesome! And thanks Molly for editing.**

**Enjoy!**

"So, do I look as good inside as I look outside?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes while giggling, "Yes, Troy – you have the best insides I've ever seen."

Troy smiled tiredly. He had just woken up from his surgery and was now talking to Gabriella whilst she checked his vitals, "Do I have a cool scar?" he asked and tried to lift his gown up a little but Gabriella placed her hand on his to stop him.

"You do remember that you're not wearing boxers under there, right Troy?" he immediately lowered the gown back, "And you have to keep the bandages on it for at least a day."

Troy sighed and leaned back on his pillows, his stomach didn't hurt much but Gabriella had told him that once the drugs wore off, it would be a little painful. He turned his head to look at her and she was concentrating on his heart rate and making notes again, "You know, Gabriella now I've been inside of you and you've been inside of me", he said little drowsily.

She blushed scarlet and cleared her throat, which Troy smirked at, "Am I making you uncomfortable, angel?" he asked and watched as Gabriella turned even redder.

"So are you in any pain?" she changed the subject quickly.

"No, but that's just the drugs, right?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately", she wrote something more on the chart, "So now I just need to take your temperature, so could you put this in your armpit", she handed him a thermometer.

Troy looked at it before smirking at her again, "I'm little weak, angel – maybe you should do that for me."

She laughed and lifted Troy's arm, "Putting this in your armpit, saucy."

Troy decided to enjoy Gabriella's smile as long as he could, "Whatever works for you."

At this point Gabriella just ignored the fact that she was flirting with her fiancée's little brother, John flirted with other women all the time and she never got jealous – so why should it be a big deal for her. The beeping of the thermometer made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Okay, so you have a slight fever but that's normal after a surgery. If your fever doesn't go down by tomorrow then you have to spend another night in here."

"Okay, angel," he smiled at her his beautiful smile and Gabriella felt like she could get lost in it. She didn't even notice that they were starting to lean towards each other, until a noise from the door made them stop.

"Can I come in?" John was standing in the doorway with flowers in his hands.

Gabriella flushed a little, "Of course you can honey," she gave him a weak smile.

"You brought me flowers, Johnny? Never knew you had a woman in you," Troy grinned from the bed.

John just laughed at his little brother, "I was hoping to get lucky."

Troy shook his head, "Don't you remember that I'm more of a candy kind of guy?"

"I knew I was forgetting something," he ruffled his brother hair and put the flowers on the table next to them before sitting down, "Didn't you just brag a couple of days ago about the fact that you never get sick?"

Troy slapped his arm, "Shut up man – I can't control my appendix, you know."

Gabriella watched the brothers for a while with a smile, she never had any siblings and was jealous of the bond the two men had, "I'm just going to leave you guys alone", she started to walk away, but John pulled her back to a kiss.

Troy quickly looked away from the scene and tried to ignore the pang in his chest. He tried to block out the quiet words the couple were exchanging and focus on something else, but just couldn't.

"So that's why we should have the wedding in six weeks. It would be a small wedding on my dad's backyard just close friends and family. I know you wouldn't want a big church wedding."

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing – six weeks?

"Isn't it kind of soon, John – I mean six weeks isn't really that long time and we don't have anything planned."

Troy nodded with Gabriella's words until it occurred to him – why did _he_ care how soon their wedding was? It wasn't like he had a chance with Gabriella and even if he had – he would never do that to his own brother.

"My friend, Noel, agreed to cater for us and we have a big backyard so we could set up the tables there, and 'cause we're only inviting our closest people the invitations will be sent in a week." John put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and made her look at him, "I love you and I don't want to wait to have you as my wife."

Troy felt like he was going to throw up.

"But I haven't even told my mom we're engaged! She's going to freak out when she finds out her only daughter is getting married from a wedding invitation," Gabriella pushed John's hand off of her shoulder and started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"So call her now and we'll send the invitation in a week."

She was quiet for a moment and Troy was on the edge of his bed waiting for her answer, literally.

"Fine, we'll get married in six weeks."

Three things happened to Troy at the same time, his heart broke, he fell from his bed and he threw up all over the floor.

Gabriella quickly escaped from John's arms and went to help Troy, "Are you okay?" She asked when Troy was back in his bed, "Does your stomach hurt?"

"My stomach's fine," _you should be worried about my heart_.

Gabriella called someone to clean up Troy's puke, "It's normal that you throw up, Troy – nothing to worry about," she smiled at him.

John cleared his throat, "So, I'm gonna go to work, you cool with staying here by yourself, Troy?"

Troy fought the desire to glare at John and instead smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm cool – I have Gabi here."

John shifted his weight from one leg to another nervously, "Okay then, so we're going to start to plan the wedding later, okay Gabs?" Gabriella nodded at him, "Umm…so, bye."

John left and Gabriella and Troy both felt immediately better. He knew why he felt better, but she couldn't understand why she felt relieved when John left.

"So we're going to be family in six weeks, right," Troy tried smiling but he knew it didn't come out that strong.

Her face matched his, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Cool."

"Very."

---

Why did her cell phone suddenly look so scary to her?

It was a normal phone – and there wasn't anything scary in the phone except that some scientists claim that people get some sort of radiation from cell phones and you should _never_ sleep next to them.How on earth she would wake up then? She was so used to having an alarm on her phone so she didn't bother buying an alarm clock.

_Focus, Gabriella – you have to do this._

Or did she? She could just wait for her mother to call her and she could say it casually while her mother was talking about how Mr. Johnson was trying to hit on her again. It didn't matter that Mr. Johnson was 78 years old.

Or she could say it in person. Maria would appreciate it if she would go all the way to the nursing home and told her mother that she was engaged and was getting married in six weeks. But then she was in close radius of her mother's fists. She knew that her mother would never hit her but right now, she wasn't thinking so clearly.

"My, God – I don't think I've ever seen a person looking so intently at their phone."

Gabriella jumped because of the sudden voice and dropped her phone. She looked up to see Sharpay standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sharpay! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Well it isn't my fault that you didn't notice your surroundings," she flipped her blonde her over her shoulder, "So, what are you supposed to tell your mother? That has you scared shitless?"

Gabriella groaned out loud for the fact that Sharpay knew her so well, "C'mon, you'll feel better when you let it out."

She sighed in surrender, "I'm supposed to call my mom and tell her I'm engaged."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, a talent Gabriella was always jealous of, "So?"

"Well, my mom – she isn't such a fan of John."

"Why not?" She asked amusedly.

"When they first met John said that my mom doesn't look a day older than sixty. Mom didn't take it as a compliment considering she's 58."

Sharpay started laughing uncontrollably while Gabriella sulked in front of her, "Not funny!"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes, "You're right it's not funny – it's completely hilarious."

Gabriella didn't look impressed, "Are you done?"

Sharpay stopped laughing after a while, "You have to tell her eventually, the longer you wait the worse it's going to be when you actually tell her."

She sighed, "Yeah, you're right. So why are you here?"

Sharpay shrugged, "It was my lunch break and I remembered that you have lunch at the same time so I thought we could go to lunch together."

Gabriella smiled at her, "That would be great Sharpay, but I already promised to eat lunch with somebody else."

"With John?"

She averted her gaze from her eyes, "Umm…no, with one of my patients."

Sharpay's eyes narrowed when she noticed Gabriella's nervousness, "Really? What's the patients name?"

"I-I can't remember."

"Gabriella, if you don't tell me that name, I swear I'm going to yell out what you did at junior year of college when we were at that one bar and you got drunk on apple martini's."

"It's Troy Bolton," she mumbled but Sharpay got the name anyway and screeched loudly.

"He's here? In this hospital?" She started jumping up and down in excitement, "What room? I wanna meet your one night stand."

Gabriella started to fidget nervously again and Sharpay glared at her, "I will yell it, you know I will."

"Room 475."

Sharpay started running off looking for the room.

"Sharpay, no running in the hallways", Gabriella yelled and started to run after her.

When they finally reached the right room Sharpay took a one look at him before whistling, "Damn, that boy is fine. Mind I hit that Gabs?"

"Sharpay!"

"Sharing is caring, you know."

**Can you keep giving those amazing reviews? They make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! I have now over 100 reviews for NAP and that's seriously amazing! You guys freaking rock!**

**This chapter goes to the lovely Lissia, who made sure that I updated this weekend.**

**Enjoy!**

Troy had always thought that he could handle any type of person after being friends with Chad for about 15 years of his life.

"So have you like touched David Beckham?"

But after spending fifteen minutes with Sharpay Evans, he realized that he was wrong.

"I've shook his hand if that's what you mean…?" he said unsurely and glanced quickly at Gabriella who was standing embarrassed by the side of his bed.

"But you haven't done those 'manly hugs' or whatever you call them with him, have you?"

Troy raised his eyebrows, "I might have."

Sharpay clapped her hands and squealed loudly while Gabriella groaned into her hands, "Oh, my God – are you serious?" Troy didn't know if he was supposed to answer, but Sharpay continued before he had the chance, "Is he like really soft – like pillows or something? Did he smell good? Oh, I bet he smelt like strawberries – did he smell like strawberries?" she asked excitedly.

"I-I don't remember, can't say I smelled him."

Her mouth dropped open, "You didn't smell him?! How can you not smell him?! He's like there in front of your nose – the perfect opportunity to smell him – and you didn't?!"

"I'm", he took a look at Gabriella who was looking up and muttering to herself, "sorry?"

"You should be", Sharpay crossed her arms and leaned against her chair. They were all silent for a moment and Gabriella almost breathed in relief.

"Have you smelled Kobe Bryant?"

Troy and Gabriella both groaned at the same time and then looked at each other with a small smile on both of their faces. It was like Troy could read her mind by just looking at those beautifully brown orbs. He could feel himself getting lost in them and by the look on Gabriella's face – she was getting lost in his eyes too.

"Oh for the love of God – could you two please stop having eye sex, so Troy can tell me if Kobe Bryant smells like coconuts!" Sharpay made them both flush scarlet and look at their hands, but only for a second, 'cause soon Troy lifted his gaze to find that Gabriella was looking at him with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Hel-_lo_", Sharpay waved a hand in front of Troy.

"No Sharpay, I have _not_ smelled Kobe Bryant – it's not what guys do." Troy straightened little on his bed, "Why are you so obsessed with their smell anyway?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and was quiet for a moment, "Can I smell you?"

Troy almost fell out of his bed, but Gabriella steadied him, "What?! No! You can't smell me!"

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon, just a quick whiff," She was getting closer, while Troy shrunk against Gabriella.

"Get away from me, you fucking smell-obsessed crazy woman!"

Sharpay huffed and opened her mouth to say something, but luckily Gabriella stepped in, "Umm, Shar – I really need to do some tests to Troy, so if you could just go wait in the hall or something."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why can't I stay here while you take the tests?" then her eyes widened in understanding, "He has to take his clothes off, right? You have to get _physical_, right?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, Shar –" Gabriella started to say.

She lifted her hand up, "Say no more, I'm just gonna go – have _fun_" And with one wink at Gabriella's direction she left the room.

Gabriella and Troy stared at the door dumbfounded in silence. After a while Troy started to rub his neck and tried to say something that could break the silence, but her quiet giggle made his eyes snap up to hers. The laugher that was seen on her face was enough to make him chuckle which made Gabriella laugh a little more and soon they were both laughing so hard that tears streamed down their face's.

After couple of minutes Troy started to ease up the laughing, "So, that's your best friend."

Gabriella could hear the disbelief in Troy's tone and smiled at him, "I know it's hard to believe, but Sharpay's always been there for me. When we were in high school, I was aslightly overweight nerd and thanks to Sharpay, no one ever picked on me," She laughed a little, "They were all too scared of Sharpay."

He looked at her with a gentle smile, "I think that you're gorgeous no matter what you weight."

She blushed and giggled, "You say that now, but wait until you see the pictures of me in high school," she didn't even notice that she was slightly leaning forward.

He was leaning too, "I'm looking forward to it."

It was like they were inside of a bubble – nothing from the outside could touch them. It was only Troy and Gabriella leaning towards each other.

"Hey, hey, hey – The Chad is in the house!"

But Apparently the bubble couldn't make Chad's voice disappear.

They sprang apart from each other, both of them going into a denial of what was to happen if Chad hadn't interrupted them.

Chad looked from red Troy to the red girl standing next to his bed, "Am I interrupting something?"

Gabriella spoke quickly, "No, not at all. I'm Gabriella Montez – Troy's doctor." She extend a hand towards Chad who shook it and looked at Gabriella from head to toe.

"_Damn_, what's up doc?" He said with a wink and Gabriella blushed even more.

"Chad," Troy's warning voice came from behind Gabriella, "Leave her alone – she's engaged," Troy ignored the lump that came to his throat with the word.

Chad sighed in disappointment, "Really? Well it was worth the shot."

She giggled, "Okay, so I'll leave you two alone and will be back to take your temperature in an hour, and if you don't have a fever you can go home today," she smiled at him widely, "Okay?"

Troy smiled back at her, a little disappointed that he might have to leave the hospital so soon, "Okay, angel."

Gabriella laughed at the nickname and left the room, leavening Troy staring at the door – wishing that she would come back just so he could see her beautiful smile again.

"Either you're totally in love with the hot doc or that door."

Troy stared at his best friend, "What?! I'm not in love with her – I'm like the opposite of in love, well not completely opposite 'cause I like her – but I don't _like_, like her. I like her in a way that has no romantic feelings what so ever." Troy rambled.

"_Su-ure, _you're so in love with her."

Troy put his hands on over his eyes and sighed deeply, "I know."

Chad wasn't even dazed by his confession, "So, what's the problem?," Troy opened his mouth but he interrupted him, "Yeah, I know that you said she's engaged – but the way she looked at you, I don't think that it's a problem."

"The guy she's engaged to – it's John."

Chad almost stopped breathing, "John – you mean your brother John?"

"Yep."

Chad whistled quietly, "Man, you're screwed."

"Tell me about it."

---

Sharpay had wandered around the hospital for ten minutes already. She was bored out of her mind and already thought about going to interrupt Troy and Gabriella – she didn't mind if she caught Troy naked. When she started to head towards Troy's room, she found Gabriella in the chair out side of his room, her head buried to her hands.

Sharpay sat next to her and coolly asked, "Regretting getting engaged to John?"

Gabriella's head snapped up, "What?! How can you even ask me that question?"

She shrugged, "Easily. But you didn't answer the question."

Gabriella glared at her, but Sharpay didn't mind one bit, "Well…"

"No, Okay? No, I do _not_ regret getting engaged to John – and I would appreciate if you wouldn't suggest something like that ever again," she said angrily.

"Okay – let me ask you another question; do you wish that Troy had called after the one night stand?"

"No – if he had I would've never met John," Sharpay could hear the uncertainty in her voice, but knew that Gabriella wasn't ready to acknowledge that.

"So…" but at the same moment Troy's door opened and whatever Sharpay was about to say was lost.

"Get better soon Hoops, the team's missing you!" Chad yelled from the door and then turned towards the to women sitting on the chairs, "Howdy doc," then he noticed the blonde who was dressed in pink next to her, "Who's your friend?" he winked at Sharpay, who – to Gabriella's astonishment – giggled and gave Chad her hand.

"Sharpay Evans."

Chad took her hand and kissed the top of it, "Chad Danforth, it's pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Gabriella looked from Chad to Sharpay before standing up, "I'm gonna go and check on Troy," neither one of them heard her, "Umm…okay. Bye, Shar."

"Whatever Gabs."

Gabriella entered Troy's room while shaking her head, and smiled a brightly when her eyes met his.

"So, Chad and Sharpay are flirting outside."

Troy's eyes bulged, "Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah – he even kissed her hand," she started to take Troy's temperature, and when she was so close to him – she got a reminder of how amazing Troy smelled. With the smell came also the memories of their night together. The way they fitted together like two puzzle pieces, the way Troy knew exactly where to touch her even before she did. The way she snuggled up to him afterwards and thought that maybe he was the right guy for her.

"There's a relationship I'd never want to see happening," Troy's voice made her come out of her thoughts and she smiled a weak smile at him. "You okay, angel?"

"Yep, I'm perfect – and so are you, no fever – you can go home after some paperwork," they both faked a smile to each other at the announcement, "Do you have someone that can look after you while you're on bed rest for a while?"

Troy thought about it for a moment, "No – I only have Johnny here, and he doesn't want to come live with me."

Then she said something that she should've really thought over, but before she had the chance the words already slipped out of her mouth.

"You can stay with me and John."

**So, Troy's in love – Gabriella's in denial. Wanna guess what happens next?**

**Keep those awesome reviews coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I was seriously blown away. You guys are awesome! So here's the next chapter, and I think there are about 4-5 chapters left of this story, so it's gonna be over soon. But I'm going to write a new one if you're interested in reading more of my stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella Montez couldn't remember the last time she thought a place as her home.

It was probably before her dad died; because her dad had this ability to make new places feel like home the minute they got there. That ability died with him and Gabriella and her mom never thought a place home after his death.

It's not that they didn't try; they tried very hard – painting the walls with warm home-y colours and keeping their old furniture even when her mother's company offered to buy new ones with each move.

So she had no problem asking Troy to come live with her and John until he got better, it wasn't like she was asking him to come home with her, but apparently John had.

"_Gabs, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself", _John's tired voice came from the other end of Gabriella's Nokia.

"But John, Troy – _your little brother_ – is recovering from a surgery, and even walking is painful for him," she explained into the phone, not caring that Troy was lying on the bed right next to her, hearing every single word, "Are you seriously that insensitive that you'd be able to leave your _sick brother_ alone in his house?"

John sighed, "_Gabriella, Troy's my brother and I love him – but I can't handle him for – how long did you want him to stay with us?"_

"Three to four days, just to make sure."

"_Oh holy shit, I can't handle Troy being in the same apartment for three to four days, we would kill each other!" _

"You can't handle Troy living with us for three days, but you can handle the possibility of Troy _dying_?" Troy's eyes bulged out of his head hearing her words.

"_Stop being over dramatic, Gabs."_

Gabriella ignored how weird it must have sounded to her boyfriend that she was so keen on having Troy live with them. She decided it was just because she was a good person – not because she had any feelings towards Troy, "I'm not being over dramatic, John!" she all but yelled into her phone, "If his surgery wound got, like infected or something – he could really die!" Troy's face got paler and paler, but Gabriella didn't seem to notice.

John sighed again, "_If the wound is infected Troy can come back to the hospital."_

"Then it'll be too late – by the time he'd notice that he'd be dead!"

"Holy fuck! Are you fucking serious?!" avery pale Troy exclaimed from the bed.

"_Fine, Troy can stay with us – I have to go now, love you!"_

Gabriella didn't even bother to reply but hung up the phone, "Okay Troy, it's settled you'll come live with me and John", she turned to smile brightly at the very freaked out Troy.

"No way! I'm not leaving this hospital – you just said that I could die!" He gripped his bed knuckles white.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Stop being over dramatic, Troy."

---

John was very tried after his day at work. After his phone call with Gabriella, his boss – _Julius_ – had asked him to come to his office and after a long debate he found out that he had to leave for a business trip for a week.

Now he was leaning against the back of their apartment building's elevator and all he wanted to do was cuddle to the couch with Gabriella. But when he opened the door he remembered that it wasn't possible.

He'd already forgotten all about what Gabriella asked him to do, but the sight of his little brother coming out of _his_ _and Gabriella's_ bathroom was all the reminder he needed.

"Umm…Hi!" he said weakly. To be honest, he found it quite strange that Gabriella wanted Troy to stay with them – and he couldn't lie and say he wasn't jealous of how hard she fought for Troy to come stay with with"at all.

"Hey Johnny! What kind of weather are we having tomorrow", Troy grinned at him and John couldn't help but grin back. He might have been jealous of Troy but he was his little brother and Troy had the power to make him smile no matter what kind of day he had.

"Sunny, but you wouldn't be able to appreciate it 'cause you have to stay in tomorrow", Troy raised his eyebrow in a silent question and John gestured towards Troy's stomach, "You're sick, remember?"

"Oh right!", Troy said in realization, "The pain killers are really amazing, I almost felt completely normal."

"You wouldn't be normal even with meds, Troy-Boy."

"Oh, burn Johnny – you really had me there." the younger brother mocked.

John rolled his eyes and messed up his hair, "Well, ask me again after I slept and then I'll have a good come back", Troy batted his hand away and glanced at the clock.

"Wow, you're tired at six?Soon you'll be in a nursing home."

"Like you are right now," John grinned and walked towards the kitchen, Troy coming after him. "By the way, where's Gabs?" he inquired.

Troy sat carefully on one of the kitchen stools, wincing a little when a sharp pain went through his stomach, "She's still in the hospital and said to tell you that she'll be home at seven."

John had opened the fridge and was looking at emptiness, "Did she say that she'll go grocery shopping?" he asked hopefully.

"Not that I can remember, but I was kinda knocked out at the time."

"So take-out it shall be", he said and went to retrieve couple of menus, "Chinese sound good to you?"

"Sure."

While John dialed the number he couldn't help but to think of the times their dad would go out on some trip and had leave John and Troy by themselves. It didn't really botherthem 'cause their father knew that neither one of the brothers could cook so he always left them money to order in every night. Considering how often these trips happened, it was a slight miracle that the brothers stayed in a good shape through entire high school.

"Remember when we were young and dad used to leave for his trips and we would get to eat junk food for the entire week?" Troy questioned when John hung up the phone.

John smiled, "Yeah, I do. Except we didn't eat only junk food 'cause you were kinda a health nut and made us eat something green at least once a week."

Troy shrugged, "You're welcome."

John had forgotten all about his slight jealousy and it felt like they were teenagers again. But he got a reminder when they heard the door open and closing and a second later Gabriella's voice yelling.

"Troy! I got away from work a bit early – where are you?"

Why did she yell Troy's name instead of John's?

---

Gabriella was exhausted.

It was four in the morning and she just said good bye to John who left for his trip thirty minutes ago. She was exhausted but yet she couldn't sleep.

After tossing and turning for another fifteen minutes, she gave up and headed towards the kitchen. She'd never tried warm milk, but heard always did the trick andshe was desperate to get some sleep. On her way to the kitchen she bumped into a tall figure that was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Holy fuck, you scared me, Gabriella!" Troy's voice broke through the darkness.

"Sorry", Gabriella said, blushing when she realized that Troy wasn't wearing a shirt, "I couldn't sleep and thought I'd made warm milk."

"Does that actually work?"

She shrugged, "No idea, but better try then just toss and turn in my bed."

Troy laughed silently, "I have a better idea, instead of wasting milk what if we talked until you're tired enough to sleep?"

She thought about it for a moment. Was it really a good idea to talk to her fiancé's shirtless and hot brother in the middle of the night?

"Please, angel – I can't sleep either." Yes it was.

"Okay – wanna go to the living room?"

Troy answered by grabbing her arm and leading her to the living room couch. She ignored the pleasant tingles that run up and down her arm. After they had both sat down, silence over came them, but Gabriella didn't want this to be another awkward thing.

"So you don't have any questions about Cosmo articles, Troy?"

Troy laughed and rubbed his neck, "I thought we agreed that I'm the only man in America that hasn't heard of Cosmo."

Gabriella giggled, "There's nothing embarrassing in reading Cosmopolitan, Troy. In fact I think more men should do it", seeing the blank look in Troy's face she elaborated, "So that things like your girlfriend not having an orgasm wouldn't come as a surprise."

"Even though I didn't read Cosmo it never did come as a surprise to me. The girl who I had my first time with told it to me right before we started going at it, she said that I shouldn't worry about it if she didn't have an orgasm."

Her giggle turned into laughter, "Sounds like a nice girl – what was her name?"

Troy grinned a sexy grin that made Gabriella's heart stop for a minute, "Alice – I met her on a vacation and she was my holiday fling. I never heard of her after that." He looked like he was deep in thought, before snapping out of it, "What about you, how was your first time?"

Gabriella couldn't be more red even if she tried, which made Troy all the more curious, "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, I told you about my first time – it's only fair that you tell me about yours."

"You didn't _have_ to tell me about it."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Please Gabriella just tell me who was it with and I'll leave it alone after that."

She considered it for a moment, "You promise you'll leave it alone?" She held out her pinkie and Troy immediately wrapped his own pinkie around hers.

"I promise. Now tell me, who was your first?"

"…You." It took a while for Troy to understand what she meant by it, but then his eyes widened.

"You-you were a…? I mean you never had before…?" He asked shakily.

She smiled a little while looking at her hands, "I thought you knew."

They were both silent for a moment, before Troy mustered up the courage to ask the question that has been on his mind since he left her apartment at that faithful night, "Do you regret it?" he asked softly, "Do you wish that we wouldn't have met before? Do you wish that your first time was with someone else?"

Gabriella's eyes snapped to his and she answered firmly and without a second thought, "No."

He was shocked but after recovering he leaned towards her lightly, "Angel…"

Gabriella would never find out what he was about to say 'cause right at that moment her phone rang, and she hastily picked it up, "Hello?"

Troy's thoughts were going way to fast in his head, and right before they were starting to slow down Gabriella's alarmed and scared voice reached his ears.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?!"

**I've never written a cliffy before so I had to try it. But this is a good cliffy - in a way.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**A/N: What is this – a new chapter in a week? What's happening? **

**Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it so much and it makes me want to update lot faster than I would usually. I wanna thank the awesome Lissia, who continues to listen while I talk about my stories and stuff. See Liss, I updated just like I said I would. And once again thank you Molly for editing!**

**Enjoy!**

Troy could remember the dayhis mother died very clearly. If he wanted to, he could close his eyes and play it behind his eyelids like a movie.

He could see himself being woken up by his mother hitting him with a pillow and yelling at him when he still wouldn't wake up. He could see himself finally walking downstairs and having freshly made pancakes on the table. He could hear his mother in the bathroom, because of her morning sickness, and when she was finally finished throwing up she came back to the kitchen, kissed the top of his head and said in a gentle voice "Took you long enough honey – I was ready to put on the fire alarm." She then went to sit in the opposite chair of his and open the news paper while asking Troy why John wasn't already eating all the pancakes. He shrugged at her question and then realizes that he was late. So, he quickly snatched his back bag and answer with a "Ditto, mom!" when his mother yells that she loves him only because no other woman does.

That was the last time he saw her. His father didn't let him or John to see her corpse, because he would rather that they'd remember their mother as the most beautiful woman on earth rather then a car crash victim, whose face was seriously damaged. He hated his father for a while because of that, but now he was grateful of his dad decision.

In a way he thought that he was lucky – at least his mother knew he loved her, and the last memory of her face was when she was smiling with her hand resting on her swollen stomach contentedly.

But that didn't erase the pain he still felt till this day. He missed his mom a lot, especially when he was having troubles. At first he used to talk to his mom, imagining what she would say to him if she was alive.

"_Mom, I'm thinking about asking Debra out – how should I do it?"_

"_Honey, it doesn't matter how you're going to ask her – she's still going to say no."_

Her mother was his favourite person in the world, and even though she wouldn't have ever chosen favourites between her boys, both Troy and John knew it was Troy – the same way they knew that their father's favourite was John.

And because of all this he knew exactly what Gabriella was feeling right now. She was sobbing against his chest while they were in a taxi driving towards the hospital where Maria Montez was taken, and Troy was running his hand up on down on her back whispering words like 'It's going to be alright', and 'It's okay, shh… we're almost there – it's okay.

He didn't care a bit that his favourite shirt was getting wetter by the second, he didn't care that Gabriella was holding so tight to his arm that he was pretty sure there wasn't any blood left in his fingers. All her cared about was Gabriella, and the fact that she was upset and needed somebody.

"Shh…It's okay," he whispered again.

She was sobbing so hard, "B-but what if it's not T-Troy? What i-if she's going to d--" her voice broke before she got the sentence finished.

He squeezed the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders little tighter, "You can't think like that, okay? You have to think that she's going to make it. If she sees you like this before she goes into surgery, she might herself believe she's not going to make it**.**" Gabriella let out a louder sob and Troy was holding her now so tight that someone would wonder how she could still breath, "I'm sorry that I'm sounding so harsh right now, but when you see your mother you have to be strong, and after that you can cry your body dry, okay?" when he felt her slightly nodding against his chest he smiled a little.

"Okay, I can do this", she said and tried to control her sobs, "I can do this."

He slightly kissed the top of her head and murmured against it, "I know you can angel."

She let a shaky laugh out at the sound of her nickname, and Troy just kissed her head and tightened his hold on her a little more, and it was almost too tight for her. But she wasn't complaining, because at that moment; she felt that Troy was the only person she could rely on.

Soon the cab stopped in front of the hospital and Troy gave the gab driver a bunch of dollars and didn't even care that he just gave away 200 bucks. He and Gabriella quickly made their way to the reception where Troy explained the situation when Gabriella couldn't even talk. The nurse told them the room number but when Troy was leaving to the right direction, Gabriella just stood still.

"Angel?" he questioned gently, "The room is this way, are you coming?"

Gabriella looked at him with a broken expression and Troy went to her side and wrapped once again an arm around her.

"I can't do this, Troy", she started sobbing again, "If I go to that room all I'm going to think about is that it might be the last time I'm going to see my mother!" The tears were running down her face more quickly then before, even though no one could see them 'cause her face was pressed against Troy's already wet chest.

He lowered his head till her lips were next to her ear, "Gabi, I can't tell you how this surgery is going to go, but in both cases you're going to regret if you don't go see her now. She's probably just as scared as you are, but there's no one to comfort her and that's why she needs you now." He pressed his lips against her temple twice, before detaching himself from her and gripping her hand, "Shall we?"

She laced her fingers with his and gripped just as tight, "We shall."

---

Her mother was a strong person, Gabriella knew that. And even if she didn't, she sure did now. Maria Montez was about to have a serious heart surgery, but there she was talking to the doctor with a smile on her face. The only things that were different was her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes.

She felt Troy squeezing her hand and she turned her head to meet Troy's brilliant blue eyes. He gestured towards the room with his head, smiled at her reassuringly and then let go of her hand and started backing away. Gabriella quickly reached for his arm.

"Where are you doing?" she asked anxiously.

"I just thought I'd give you and your mom some alone time."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I can't handle this alone. I need you there with me," she didn't care that she was begging now, "Please, Troy."

Troy smiled gently, and answered by opening the door for her. Gabriella took a deep breath before going in, Troy close behind her.

Maria's head turned to the door just in time to see Troy caressing her arm in a supportive way. She lifted her eyebrows at the sight – who was this man?

"Hey mommy", Gabriella said quietly before coming next to the bed and hugging her. Maria patted her daughters back, while still keeping her eyes on the boy who was awkwardly standing by the door.

"Hey honey", she kissed her cheek, "You didn't have to come here, you know – but I'm glad you did."

Gabriella pulled back and rolled her red and puffy eyes, "Of course I came, mom, you're about to have a major heart surgery!"

"Heart surgery?!" Both Maria and Gabriella looked at Troy who was now blushing furiously, because of his outburst, "I'm sorry – it's just that you're so young and I was surprised that some one in her later forties is about to have a heart surgery."

Maria was flattered, "Oh, honey – I'm 58." The genuine surprise in Troy's eyes made Maria like him before she even knew his name, and that made her look at Gabriella and say, "So you finally broke up with that James?"

Gabriella blushed and Troy started coughing, "Not exactly mom."

"If that's so then who's this?" She asked confusedly and gestured Troy, who started coughing harder.

"That's Troy, Mom – John's little brother," she rubbed her neck, something that Maria had never seen her do before; "Actually John and I are engaged."

Her mouth dropped open, and Gabriella became nervous, "Say something mom."

Maria was silent for another moment, and then finally remembered how to speak, "When's the wedding?"

"…weeks", Gabriella murmured and Maria frowned.

"Sorry, didn't get the first part."

"In five weeks."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again and looked at Troy, "Troy, could you give us a moment?" she asked sweetly, which made Gabriella sweat.

"S-sure", Troy stuttered, "I'm going to get some coffee, umm…you want one Gabi?"

Gabriella gave Troy a little smile, "Sure, Troy."

Troy smiled at the both before exiting the room and Gabriella turned slowly to face her mother.

"How long have you two been engaged?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"About two weeks", Gabriella said and her mother took deep breath.

She turned to look at her daughter, "What's the rush, sweetie? You're going to marry him after seven weeks of being engaged – that's not you", she placed her hand on top of Gabriella's.

Gabriella sighed, "I know mom, but it's what John wants – a small wedding in the garden."

"It should be what you want too", she smiled at her with sympathy, "You should have your dream wedding, I know you always wanted a big church wedding, it's all you talked about when you were little."

Gabriella knew she was right, "We don't have to talk about this now, mom – you should be getting ready for you surgery."

"Just think about it, okay hun?"

"Okay mom."

Maria sighed in relief, "So where is John, and how did his brother end up coming with you?"

Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed, "John's on a business trip in New York – he left this morning – and Troy's staying with us for couple of days because he just had surgery. So when doctor Peterson called Troy was with me, and he called and paid the cab to get us here."

Maria's eyebrows rose, "He came with you in the middle of the night, even though he didn't have to?"

Gabriella shifted her gaze awkwardly, "Yes, so?"

Her mother just smiled mysteriously, "Nothing."

Gabriella was about to ask what her mother meant, but doctor Peterson came in that same time – Troy following him, "Okay, Ms. Montez, we're ready to take you in."

Immediately tears sprung in Gabriella's eyes, and she leaned in to kiss her mother cheek, "I'll see you after the surgery mom, okay? I love you."

Maria smiled fondly to her only child, "I love you too honey, see you soon." Then they started to wheel her out leaving a teary eyed Gabriella, and concerned Troy behind. The moment the doors closed Gabriella broke down again with sobs, and Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her and walked her to the couch.

"Shh...it's okay, angel. It's going to be okay." He stroked her hair out of her face, "In a way I know how you feel right now."

Gabriella hiccupped lightly, "How?" was all she could say in the between her sobs.

Troy sighed, "Has John ever mentioned our mom?" He felt Gabriella shake her head against his chest, "That's because our mom died when we were little."

She lifted her head to see blurred Troy – because of her tears – smiling sadly, "I'm sorry, Troy."

He shrugged and caressed her cheek, "It's okay." Gabriella lowered her head against his chest again.

"It's just that I don't know how to live without my mom," more tears slipped from her eyes, "I can't imagine not being able to call her when I have problems", after that she started sobbing so bad she couldn't speak anymore. Troy sat there with her rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"It's okay, you can cry."

Gabriella was there, being consoled by Troy when she finally let herself realize something. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she couldn't lie to herself.

She was in love with Troy – her fiancées little brother.

And there was only one thing she could do about it.

---

John's plane had just landed and he was tiredly trying to stop a cab to get him to the nearest hotel, so far his efforts were in vain. Finally he got some driver's attention and quickly climbed in. John had only been in the cab for five minutes when his cell phone rang and he answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

All he could hear was sobbing on the other end and finally a quiet; "John?"

"Gabriella?" he asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

The sobbing increased, "Can you come home? I really need you right now."

"Of course I can."

"Thank you", then all he heard was dial tone and then he put his phone back to his pocket. "Can you go back?" He asked the driver.

**Gabriella's now in love with Troy, but don't forget that she's in love with John too. So John's coming back and Lexie, you're going to get her John and Gabriella. ;)  
**

**Review, please – they make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't get them as much as I usually do, which made me appriciate the ones that I got so much more. Thank you Molly for editing!**

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella couldn't stop her leg from shaking. She was so fucking nervous.

Not just because of her mom, but because of what she had to think about while Troy was getting them coffee. She couldn't help but be afraid that this was going to hurt him, though she finally admitted to herself that she loved him, she never wanted to hurt the people she loved.

But she loved John too – perhaps even more than she loved Troy. She had known John longer; she had loved John longer, so it was only natural that she loved John more than his brother, who she had only known for three weeks, plus the night they spent together. So of course she loved John more, right? Right.

Gabriella shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts in her head. She checked the time to see that her mother would be in surgery for at least an hour, and John's plane landed in three hours. She hoped that Troy would come from the bathroom already; he was a good at distracting her from her thoughts. Gabriella knew it was bad that she was using Troy as a distraction 'till her mother got out from the surgery, but in her defense, it seemed that Troy didn't mind spending time with her in the hospital. He really was perfect…_No,____s__top it Gabriella! You shouldn't be thinking about Troy, you have John remember?_ She sure remembered John. John who'd left New York without an explanation just because she asked him to. _You know that Troy would do the same thing_.

"Whose side _are_ you?" She muttered darkly to herself.

"The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, you know."

Gabriella looked up at grinning Troy who was carrying to cups of coffee, "I wasn't talking to myself."

"Who were you talking to then?"

Gabriella looked around her trying to find someone she could've talked to, but the only thing in sight was the big plant next to her. "I was talking to that plant", she said lamely.

Troy chuckled and took a seat next to her, "Good save, much saner."

She grabbed the hot drink from his hand, "I thought so too." They fell in to a comfortable silence while drinking their coffees. Gabriella was thankful that Troy was one of those people who were happy just being silent, not having to need to fill every moment with chatter. _John is one of those people too._ "Shut up", she said to her head.

"The plant giving you a hard time?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, just trying not to think about certain things."

Troy immediately thought that her thoughts circled around her mother and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "She's going to be fine."

It was better for Troy to think that she was worried about her mother – and she was – then know that she was having doubts about John, "Still can't help but worry, she's the only family I got left, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

The arm around her tightened, "You can't think like that, okay?" Gabriella nodded slightly and Troy knew that he had to take her mind of it, quickly glancing around him he spotted a Cosmopolitan on the seat across from them, "Wanna read Cosmo with me and answer the questions I'mgonna have about it?"

She giggled, "I thought you said you've never heard of Cosmopolitan."

Troy ignored her and fetched the magazine, "Don't think I'm going to make a habit out of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He grinned her that toothy smile of his and opened the magazine, "Let's start shall we – How To Attract Hot Guys – oh goody! I really need tips on that."

Gabriella just squeezed his knee, "Troy, thank you."

"No problem."

---

"And the result is; I do turn guys on! Well that's a relief", Troy dramatically wiped his forehead from imaginary sweat, and Gabriella giggled for about the hundred time that day.

"Now all you need is bigger boobs", they'd spent forty-five minutes reading Cosmopolitan and joking, and Gabriella hadn't thought about her dilemma with John and Troy once during that time. She hadn't even been worrying about her mother.

"I'll get mine done if you get yours."

Gabriella gasped and crossed her arms, "Are you saying that I have small boobs?!"

He couldn't help but blush, "No! No, that's not what I meant. I mean your boobs are very nice…"

"Nice? They're only _nice?"_

"No! They're more than nice, they're—" Gabriella started giggling seeing Troy's flushed face.

"Relax, Troy, I'm only joking."

Troy sighed in relief, "That is so not cool, angel, putting me on the spot like that", he wiggled his fingers against her slim waist, making Gabriella squirm.

"I'm sorry, but you caused it all by your own", the fingers on her waist tickled her more and she let out a small giggle.

"How did I cause that?"

"By saying that I need bigger boobs."

"You know I didn't mean it, if you don't remember I worshiped your boobs very much on that night, angel", now it was Gabriella's turn to blush.

She nudged his side with her elbow, "Shut up."

"As you wish." He turned the page, "Okay this quiz I have to take; 'Is He Only After Your Bod?' this has been bugging me forever!" She couldn't help but laugh at Troy, who looked insulted though she saw amusement in his eyes, "It's very important you know, to have a relationship outside of the bedroom too."

Gabriella tried to look serious, "I know."

"Okay then, first question; 'which does he do more often, squeezes your tush or gives you hugs?'" He pretend to ponder that for a moment, "Well I do have anass that won't quit…"

"Ms. Montez?" Gabriella's attention turned to the surgeon in front of them, "The surgery was successful, and your mother's in her room, though she's still in sleep. You can go see her if you want."

She got up quickly and hugged the man, "Thank you so much." But before he had time to reply Gabriella was heading to Maria's room, Troy walking next to her. When they finally reached the room they saw her peacefully sleeping on her bed, slightly pale but very much alive.

"See what did I tell you?"

Gabriella smiled widely, "You were right."

Troy flexed his bicep, "That's because I'm awesome and always right."

He waited for a sarcastic reply, but instead Gabriella turned to face him and hugged him tightly, "You _are_ awesome, Troy, thank you so much for being here today. I couldn't have done it without you", she said quietly and Troy couldn't help but to let the wide smile spreading on his face.

He pressed a kiss on top of her head, "Anytime, angel, anytime."

Maria woke up an hour after that. Gabriella was surprised how quickly her mother had accepted Troy, when she wasn't sure that Maria even had accepted John. But she could see how much her mother adored Troy and knew that Maria was secretly hoping that Gabriella would marry him instead of John.

She didn't want to disappoint her mother, but she _was_ going to marry John.

"—Then when the teacher wouldn't let her go to the bathroom, she said in a very loud voice 'But holding it in will make it very difficult to get an erection when you're older.'" Troy burst in an uncontrollable laughter when Maria finished her story.

"I was six, and I really had to pee, okay?" Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms.

Troy started to laugh even harder upon hearing this, but suddenly he stopped, "Is it true by the way?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "Is what true?"

He looked uncomfortable, "That holding it makes it hard to get an erection?"

"Yes, it's true."

Troy was silent for a moment before standing up, "If you'll excuse me I need to go to the bathroom."

Gabriella and Maria laughed loudly at him as he exited the room, "Such a nice boy that Troy is", Maria said after couple of minutes laughing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Mom", she said in a warning tone.

"What? I'm just saying that he's funny, handsome too", she said suggestively.

"Mom, I'm engaged, remember?"

Maria shrugged, "All I'm saying is that I don't see John here making you feel better."

"Knock, knock", they both looked at the door where stood John with a bunch of flowers in his hand, "Umm…these are for you", he extended the roses towards stunned Maria.

"T-thank you, John, that's very sweet of you."

Gabriella went quickly to John's side, happy to see him, "Hey honey, thank you so much for coming", she hugged him tightly and breathed in his pleasant smell.

John hugged her just as tightly, "I couldn't just leave you here without support. You sounded so devastated in the phone, without anyone here to comfort you."

"I did try to comfort her, Johnny, but apparently I wasn't good at it", Troy's quiet voice came from the door; no one had noticed his entrance.

"Troy…" Gabriella started silently.

He raised his hand, "No, I get it Gabi – nothing comforts better than the man you love", he smiled sadly, "At least that's what I've read", he said referring to Cosmopolitan, which made Gabriella smile. "Johnny, it's good to have you home."

John smiled at his brother, unaware of the broken hearts in the room, "Thanks for looking after her, I owe you."

"Naah, it was nothing", he took a deep breath, "Feel better Mrs. Montez, it was nice to meet you."

Maria smiled sympathetically, "It was great to meet you too, Troy, I hope we'll see soon."

Troy turned to Gabriella and opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it, "I'll walk you out, okay?"

Troy nodded his head and she reached to press a kiss on John's cheek before the two of them left the room, leaving John and Maria alone.

"So…what's up?"

Maria looked at him sarcastically, "Oh, nothing much – had a little heart surgery."

---

"You know you really didn't have to do this", he said to Gabriella as they were walking towards the elevators. Then she suddenly stopped, "Gabriella?"

She looked at him seriously, "Troy, I need you to know that you've been awesome to me and I don't want you to think that you haven't helped me, 'cause you really have."

_Then why'd you ask John here?_, "Gabi, you don't need to do this."

It didn't seem like she heard him, "It's just that John's my fiancé and we're going to get married soon, and I just…" she looked at him desperately, not sure what to say.

"Gabi, I get it. He's your guy." _I just wish that I was your guy._

She hugged him and said quietly against his chest, "We should hang out soon, okay? Go to get cup of coffee and read Cosmos."

He chuckled although he knew that the next time he saw her it would be at the rehearsal dinner, and she knew it too. "Deal, I never found out if he's only after my bod", Troy smiled when he heard her giggle.

They separated from the hug and Gabriella grinned at him, "See you later, Troy."

"Bye, Gabi." She ignored the sad feeling when he didn't call her angel. She just smiled once more and headed to the room where John and Maria were.

When Troy was sure that she couldn't hear him he quietly whispered, "I love you angel."

**Yeah, Gabriella's stupid – I know. But things are starting to look up in the next chapter. So I'm trying this new thing which is, if you review you get a preview from the next chapter. And believe me, you want this preview.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you and thank you for your reviews! I was seriously blown away by them. Not much Troyella in this chapter – but just wait for the next one. Thanks Molly for editing, and Lissia for being my "#1 fan".**

**Enjoy!**

A day.

Where did the time go? It seemed like just yesterday she was talking with Troy on the phone after John proposed. Gabriella shook her head. That was not how she was supposed to think about it. It should be that it seemed like yesterday John proposed. She shouldn't remember talking to Troy that day. She shouldn't remember what they were talking about, when she couldn't even remember how John asked her to marry him.

_No! Stop it. You have successfully avoided Troy since your mom's surgery, there's no need for you to think about him now._ Gabriella sighed heavily; luckily she wouldn't have to think about anything tonight. She could forget everything, and then tomorrow – she would be married, and every thought and feeling she had for Troy would be gone.

With that in mind, she started to get ready for her night with Sharpay and Taylor. The pair had said that if she didn't wear something sexy, Sharpay was going to dress her, and that was a threat she took seriously. That's why after an hour she was sitting on her couch, wearing a short green shimmery dress with a pair of very high heels.

Even though she looked like a girl who was ready to have some fun – all she could think about was how guilty she felt for avoiding Troy and how much she missed him. That was what hurt the most, she missed his jokes, his laugh, his blue eyes, the way his pants always hanged too low, his plaid shirts…she missed everything about him. Even the annoying things, that she couldn't think of at that moment, but she would remember when she saw him. _Gabriella! Pull yourself together – you're with John, remember? The one who doesn't wear too much plaid._

The door suddenly burst open and Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts, turning her attention to Sharpay and Taylor, "Okay, bride to be, you're _not_ going to get to your bachelorette party with a helicopter, but our plans include you seeing a _different_ kind of helicopter." Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "So, cover your eyes with this and we're off!" she threw a scarf on Gabriella's lap excitedly. Gabriella was going to do as told, but one look at the scarf made her freeze. It was a plaid scarf.

That was all it took for her to burst into uncontrollable tears.

Taylor looked at Sharpay sharply, "You just had to tell her the helicopter joke."

---

It really wasn't his fault.

Honestly, how was he supposed to know that John expected a bachelor party, and that he was supposed to plan it? He just thought that John wanted to spend some time with his brother, and explain him what he was supposed to do tomorrow at the… event. But when John showed up at his doorstep waving bunch of one bill dollars in his hand, Troy quickly called John's friends to come over. And then he called Chad – asking him to arrange stripper at his place.

Now they were all waiting for the stripper…and trying to block out _Julius'_ annoying voice.

"It's just a shame – young man in his prime, getting married." _Julius_ leaned closer to John and loudly whispered, "You're not having second thoughts, are you? If you are then just tell me. I could…_help_", he gave a tight squeeze to John's thigh, who looked at Troy murderously.

"That's okay, Mr. Warner", _Julius_ gave him a disapproving gaze, "I mean, _Julius._"

He patted John's thigh, "You know John, it's not late until someone says 'I do'."

Troy's heart flipped at that. _Julius_ was right – it wasn't too late. He could still talk to her, tell her he loved her and didn't want her to marry John. Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe she would leave John heartbroken, instead of himself being that way. Troy shook his head, he couldn't do that to John, he loved Gabriella and Troy couldn't do that to his brother.

"So…" one of the guys who worked with John started, breaking the brief silence, "Is it scary that Gabriella's going to be the last girl you'll ever sleep with?" The whole room burst out of laughter, except _Julius,_ who started sulking.

"Naah, man. If you knew what it's like, you wouldn't be scared either", the room filled with cat calls, "Seriously, I should send a gift basket to the guy who taught her all those things she does".

Troy didn't join in on the cat calls. The jealousy that came with John's words was too much. He should be the one enjoying Gabriella; he was the one who taught her all those things. He was the one who was stupid enough to forget her number at her place, and never got the chance to call her back.

"Hey, you ok?"

Troy looked at Chad, who had noticed his friend's broodiness. Chad was the only one who knew Troy's feelings, and was now looking at him with sympathy, "I'll manage."

Chad patted his back, "Cheer up, man. Amanda said she would be here at ten – and its 9.45 right now. So, only fifteen minutes, before you get to enjoy the goodies of a stranger."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Sharpay's not my girlfriend, we've just hung out a couple of times, and had sex after that", He grinned, "And besides, she said that they're going to see a strippers with Gabriella too."

"You're not worried that she's going to meet some very hunky stripper and forget all about you? I mean, you're not dating – so she's free to have anybody else." Troy smirked at the horror that spread on Chad's face.

"Holy fuck! You're absolutely right!" He quickly fetched his phone out of his pocket, "I have to make sure she stays with me," he said whilst typing a text, "There, now I asked her."

Troy lifted an eyebrow, "You asked her to be your girlfriend with a text message?" he asked amusedly.

Chad shrugged, "Sure. Look", he showed Troy the message.

"_Ur mi gf, right?" _Troy snorted, "Classy."

"Thought so too", his phone beeped and Chad read Sharpay's answer with a smile on his face, "See, told you it'd work."

Troy looked at the phone's screen, which only had one word; "_Duh."_ He rolled his eyes, "You two are perfect for each other."

Chad opened his mouth to respond to Troy's comment, but quickly closed it when the doorbell rang. Excited murmurs from the guy's filled the air, and eager Chad ran to the door, opening it.

…Revealing a tall, hairy, wide shouldered blonde. "Hello, boys", the blonde said with a deep voice, "I'm A-man-_duh_."

_Julius_ nodded approvingly, "_Now_ this is a party."

---

"And he", sob, "and then", another sob, "and now it's all", a loud sob, "you know?"

Taylor looked very confused and handed Gabriella another tissue, not knowing what else to do.

Sharpay nodded, "But if he hadn't done it, would it be different now?" Taylor looked at her astounded, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes! Then it would be", the rest of her words couldn't be understood by anyone. Or at least that's what Taylor thought.

"And that would be the perfect world to you?"

More words, that didn't make any sense.

"Why are the monkeys's wearing hats?"

A sob filled muffle.

"Hey! George Clooney is _not _old!"

Sobs and a scoff.

"Your mom."

"Okay, that is _it_!" Sharpay and Gabriella both looked at Taylor in shock, "Gabriella, could you _please _speak English."

She sniffed, "Okay, Tay. Sorry."

Sharpay stood up, "Tay's right. We didn't come here to see you cry. We came here to see some penises! So c'mon, Gabs, this is the last night you'll ever have as a single woman – tomorrow you'll be married."

A silence followed Sharpay's words, before Gabriella quietly spoke, "Yeah, okay", she stood up too and wiped the tears from her face, "Now c'mon you two – let's go see some naked men before I'll become Mrs. John…Bolton." They all looked at each other for a moment, before Gabriella, once again, started sobbing.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "This is going to be a long night."

---

They all tried to erase the last half an hour away from their heads, when A-man-duh left the apartment. Troy mentally made a list of all the place's he had seen her – _him,_ touch while he was naked. No one could tell him that they didn't want him to perform, so they had to endure seeing a very disturbing show. Well, disturbing to everyone else, except _Julius_.

"That one has a lot of potential." He either didn't see the shocked face's around him or just didn't care.

Chad shook his head before clearing his throat "So, _Troy_, what's next on the agenda?" He had to shove Troy harshly on the side, before he got his attention.

"Wha-what? Oh, right. Now", he left the living room and came back with many beer bottles, "We drink."

The guys started to holler, but _Julius_ stood up, "That's sounds lovely – but I regret to announce that I have to go home now. My wife's waiting for me." Every mouth dropped open, "Toodles!" he said, grabbed his coat and left.

They started at the door in a mute shock, before Tim – one of John's friends – started laughing loudly, and soon rest of them joined in.

"Okay then! I have beer here!" Troy yelled over the laughing and handed everyone their own bottle.

One of the guys raised his bottle in the air, "To John! May your life with Gabriella be full of sex", all the other men cheered, but Troy just took a gulp of his beer, hoping to get into total oblivion.

Two hours later, most of them were passed out or had left, except Troy and John who were sitting at Troy's island. John a lot more drunk then Troy was.

"Can you believe it, dude. At this time tomorrow, I'll be married."

_No._ Troy thought, "That's big."

"Yes it is", John said staring blankly in front of him.

Troy wondered if he could lock him in a basement somewhere so the wedding would never happen. _No, Troy! You can't do that to John. _He sighed, why did he have to love his brother so much?

"Troy, what am I doing?" John suddenly groaned and dropped his head to his hands.

Troy got a hopeful feeling in his stomach, did he mean what he thought he meant? "What do you mean man?"

"This wedding – the whole marriage thing!" Troy tried not to let the hopefulness get out of hand, "I really don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life with Gabriella."

Troy knew that he could never steal Gabriella away from John, he was his brother and he loved him, but if John was having doubts about the whole thing…Well that just changed everything. He could try to talk John out of it right now. He could try to make him run away…and leave a devastated Gabriella behind.

Troy groaned inwardly, even if John wouldn't get married to her – what guarantee did he have that Gabriella would fall in love him. She could be pining after John the rest of her life. Troy sighed, he knew what he had to do. "John, listen to me." John turned his drunken head towards him, "It's totally normal to have these thoughts right before you get married, but when you see her at the end of that aisle…all you will think about is 'She chose me'." He felt sick, he literally thought he was going to throw up.

John smiled at him, "Your right Troy", after that he threw his hands around his little brothers neck, "You're the best brother in the whole world and I love you."

Troy awkwardly patted John's back, "Love you too, man."

But in reality all he could think about was_, when I see her at the end of that aisle, all I will think about is; 'she didn't choose me.'_

---

The next morning, Gabriella woke up on her couch – bunch of used tissues around him, and Sharpay and Taylor sleeping on the floor. She got up to her feet and headed towards her bathroom. She started brushing her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. When she saw her reflection, she remembered what day it was.

"I'm getting married today." But the words weren't followed by excitement that should be there.

**I'm gonna do the whole review and get a preview thing again, so if you review, I'll send you a preview, and you want this preview too.**

**Only three more chapters to go.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**A/N: You guys are so amazing! I love all of your reviews! Here is **_**the**_** chapter. I know it happens very fast but I couldn't help it. Thanks Lissia, for being Lissia, love you hun. Thanks Molly for editing.**

**Enjoy!**

She stood by the window in Jack Bolton's bedroom, watching the quest's arriving. Jack's room was the only bedroom that had a mirror on the wall, so they had all chosen that it was the place where Gabriella, her mother and her bridesmaids put on their dresses. She had been to the hairdresser, and now she had her hair pinned on top of her head. It was pulling her scalp and it itching like crazy, but Gabriella knew that John loved her hair up. She had already put on her dress and was now standing there – ready to get married.

…But thinking about the best man.

In reality she wasn't looking down at the quests arriving, she was looking at Troy, who was showing them the way to back yard and sometimes talking and laughing with them. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and now looking at him all she could think about was how good he looked in his tux, and how handsome he was when he smiled or laughed. That's right, she was getting married soon, and here she was, thinking how sexy her future husband's little brother was.

She really missed him. Even though she was there looking at him, she had missed him.

Luckily for her, her mother decided to come in at that moment, "Sweetie, you look so beautiful", she said from the door, tears in her eyes.

Gabriella was doubtful, she had seen herself in the mirror and thought she looked just okay, "Thanks, mom."

Maria went to sit on the bed and patted the spot next to her, and Gabriella sat there, "So, are you nervous?"

She shrugged, "Not really", she said honestly.

Her mom put her arm around her shoulders, "They're going to be ready soon, and all the quests are here." They had only invited 15 wedding guests.

"That's good", she stood up and went by the window again, her eyes naturally finding Troy who was now talking to Chad – who was Sharpay's date to the wedding – heatedly. She frowned a bit, wondering what they were talking about.

Her mother joined her and sighed after seeing where Gabriella was looking, "Gabi, it's not too late to call off the wedding."

"Mom…"

"It's just that, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Everybody would understand, and if they don't, I would make them."

Gabriella laughed, "But you just had a heart surgery mom."

"It wouldn't stop me, if they'd be hard on you."

To Maria's surprise, Gabriella turned and hugged her slightly shorter mother, "Thanks, mommy", she whispered in her ear.

Maria patted the younger version of her in the back, "I'm just afraid that you're going to wake up one day and regret this."

Gabriella squeezed her mom tightly, "Mom, don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She took a deep breath, "John's going to make me happy, okay?"

Maria could hear the doubt in her daughter's voice, but let it go, "Okay, sweetie." She wiped the tears from her face, "I'll give you some time alone and come to you when it's time to go." Gabriella nodded in response, and her mother left the room with a one more kiss on her baby's cheek.

After the door closed Gabriella turned to look herself at the mirror that was at Jack Bolton's room's wall. She knew she was beautiful, but why didn't she feel like it? A sudden noise from the door interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head towards it. When the person came in, Gabriella felt her knees go weak.

"Troy?!" How did he get up here so fast? Wasn't he just down there?

He took a deep breath to compose himself, before doing what he was meant to do since that faithful night. "Gabriella, you can't marry him."

She stared at him in shock. All kinds of thoughts rushed to her head; why couldn't she? Did John do something at their bachelor party? And why was she hoping that he did do something? She felt like she was going to pass out, and the tight dress really didn't help the matter, "Why not?" she asked quietly, hoping that it wasn't because what she thought it was. No, it couldn't be because of that.

Troy looked at her desperately, "You really don't know? You haven't seen it, felt it?"

No, it wasn't because of that, it couldn't be, "Felt what?" her voice shook as she spoke.

"I love you."

After that there was silence. Gabriella stared at Troy blankly and Troy stared at Gabriella worriedly. Finally he had enough, and he approached her carefully, "Gabriella?" no change, "Gabriella, please say something." That finally put some life in her.

"No, no-no, _no_!" Her breathing became too fast, "No! You don't love me, you _can't_ love me!" She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or her, "I'm marrying your brother in _five minutes_, and you can _not_ come here and say that you love me, because you don't. Okay? You _don't_." She was freaking out.

"Gabriella…"

"I mean that's just _crazy_! You haven't even known me for that long, and people don't fall in love that quickly, right? Right, that's just crazy!" The dress was suffocating her, so she put a hand on her stomach, hoping that it would help somehow.

Troy took a step closer to her, and she took a step back away from him, "I know it's crazy, I know it happened fast", she tried to snort but all that came out was a small sigh, "But I can't help how I feel! I lo—"

"Don't!" She yelled, "Don't say that, because it isn't true! None of this is happening, I probably fell asleep after my mom left and this is some freaky dream – yeah, all of this is just a dream…"

"This isn't a dream", he said, desperate to make her believe, "This is all happening right here, right now, and you can't just pretend otherwise!" Gabriella flinched at the volume of his tone, "I really do love you, and I've loved you since the day you cut my appendix. I've tried to hide it and keep it to myself, but I can't let you marry John without knowing that I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Gabriella exploded, "Don't you realize how insane this is? I'm getting married and you're telling me this _now_?!" Troy froze.

"Would you have wanted for me to tell you this before?" Gabriella's mouth snapped shut and she avoided his eyes. "Would've it made a difference if I _had_ told you this before?"

"Troy…don't."

He tried to ignore the hopeful feeling in his stomach, "Angel?" She looked at him at the sound of her nickname, "Do you love me?"

"Tha-that's not important", she dropped her gaze again.

Troy took more steps forward, but this time Gabriella didn't move, "It's important, it's _very_ important." He was so close that he lifted his arm and touched her cheek gently, "Do you love me?"

Her eyes frantically searched his, "I, I—"

"Okay, bride-to-be!" They sprang apart at the sound of Sharpay's voice, "It's time to – Troy!" She stopped in shock, before starting to move again, "What the hell are you doing here?!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door, "You're supposed to be at the end of the aisle at your garden with John!" She pushed him out of the door, but Gabriella saw the desperate look he gave her just before the door closed.

"So, are you ready?"

She stared at the door blankly, "Ready for what?"

Sharpay looked at her concerned, "To get married, of course."

She shook her head, trying to block everything that happened just minutes ago from her head, "The wedding – right" She checked her appearance from the mirror, and couldn't help but notice her blank eyes, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Sharpay put her hand on her arm, "Hey, you okay?"

Gabriella looked at her best friend and contemplated on telling her everything that just happened, "I'm okay", she took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Sharpay didn't want to make her best friend to tell her something she didn't want to, so she just dropped it, "Okay, Taylor and your mom are out waiting." They left the room in silence, Gabriella worrying about what was going to happen and Sharpay worrying about Gabriella.

Her mom was standing on the end of the stairs, in the Bolton's foyer, "Oh, honey, you look so beautiful", Maria gushed when they reached them.

Gabriella giggled a little despite her mood, "Mom, you just saw me."

Her eyes shimmered little with unshed tears, "I know, honey, but you just look so beautiful", she tried not to cry, "My baby's getting married."

It felt like Gabriella's stomach dropped at her mother's words, "Yep", she said shakily, "I'm getting married. To John. I'm getting married to John, right now."

"Yes you are", Taylor squealed next to her, "I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her.

Maria watched them with a smile on her face, "Okay, sweetie – we have to go now. They're all ready to start", she gently took her daughter's hand and walked with her to the back door, and they would go to the garden one at a time from there.

"So, you _are_ ready, right?" Sharpay asked carefully.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, but couldn't make herself smile a real smile, "I'm ready, Shar – don't worry about me."

Sharpay sighed at her stubbornness, "Okay. So Taylor goes first and they're going to start the music when she goes."

Taylor nodded, before hugging Gabriella again, and this time Maria and Sharpay joined the hug. After that she went through the back door, and they could hear the music start. Sharpay gave a last smile to Gabriella before she went too. Gabriella looked at the door and couldn't help but noticing how small it was.

Maria hooked her arm through her only child's, "It's our turn now", she started leading Gabriella to the garden and the first thing she saw was Troy in the end of the aisle. She didn't see John's face light up and look at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, all she saw was Troy's heart broken expression as he looked at her walking on the trail between the chairs. Finally she was able to turn her eyes away from his and turned her gaze to John, whose smile was as bright as the sun. It was too bad that she couldn't return it. They reached John, the minister, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen…and Troy. Maria squeezed her hand and whispered her love to her daughter's ear, and Gabriella gave her a small smile, before taking John's hand and going to stand opposite of him in front of the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join John Muriel Bolton and Gabriella Emily Montez…" Gabriella did everything in her power not to look at Troy, who was standing just behind John. She had to focus on John.

"No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume…" Why did she felt like passing out? Why was it so hard to breathe?

"John Muriel", Chad snorted from his seat, "Will you have Gabriella Emily to be your wedded wife…" She couldn't help it; she glanced at Troy, only to see his eyes on his shoes. Damn he had a nice hair.

"I do." Really nice, it was long and Gabriella had always liked long hair on guys.

"…as long as you both shall live?" Suddenly Troy lifted his eyes and Gabriella felt like drowning in those blue eyes. They were so beautiful, much more beautiful than John's.

"Gabirella?" John's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and moved her gaze from Troy to look at John when he spoke.

"Huh?" She turned her head towards the minister who was looking at her expectedly.

"Gabriella, now you have to say 'I do'", John said nervously.

She looked at John's blue eyes, which were dull where Troy's eyes were bottomless.

"I…"

She looked at Troy again whose eyes were nailed to hers; she could see the hopefulness in them.

"Um, I…"

She looked at John again; she loved him so much but was it possible that she loved Troy much more?

"I – have to pee."

The whole wedding party looked at her in shock as she started rushing back to the house, got half way there before turning back, taking Sharpay's and Taylor's hands, and pulling them with her to the house. Silence filled the air as the back door slammed shut.

Chad cleared his throat, "She probably needed them to help her go to the bathroom, y'know, help her keep her dress up, like in 27 dresses." It was still quiet, "Not that I've seen 27 dresses, 'cause it's a chick movie and I don't watch them." You could literally hear crickets, "So, would you guys rather burn to death or drown?"

"Chad shut up."

"Right."

**You're going to find out what changed Troy's mind in the next chapter. Review and you get a preview from the next chapter ;)**

**Only two more chapters to go! That makes me kinda sad.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I wish.**

**A/N: I know it's been like a month since the last update and I blame it on my sucky muse. Thanks for all of you reviews, they seriously make my day and you're all awesome! **

**See Liv, I updated this weekend :P**

**Lissia – miss you babe! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Troy Bolton was staring at the back door in shock. The same door that Gabriella just went through.

He was going to fucking kill Chad. After all this was all his fault. If he had just kept his big mouth closed, none of this would've happened.

_Troy was standing at his old house's front yard greeting people and glancing to his father's bedroom window. He knew that Gabriella was there, getting ready for the wedding._

"_Hey man! How's it hanging?"_

_Troy threw a murderous glare at Chad's direction__**.**__ "How do you think it's hanging?" he said with gritted teeth._

"_A little to the left?" Chad smirked, but the smirk soon turned to a frown when Troy didn't laugh, "What's wrong man?"_

"_The love of my life is in that room", he pointed at the room in question, "getting ready to marry my brother, that's what's wrong." He buried his face in his hands, "She doesn't even know that I love her."_

"_Then why don't you just tell her that?" Chad asked, as if it was obvious._

"_I can't do that! It's my brother, Chad – I can't just ask her to leave him and be with me."_

"_Why not?"_

_Troy felt frustrated beyond belief, "Because he's my brother and he loves her!"_

"_But so do you."_

"_I know that, okay? And I fucking hate it!" The raise in his voice didn't worry Chad, "After this day I'm going to forever wonder what would have happened if I just had told her how I feel."_

_Chad shrugged, "You could do that now."_

_Troy didn't know why, but the way Chad said it changed everything, "_I could do that now!_"_

So maybe it wasn't _totally_ Chad's fault, but he was a big part of his decision. And now he was standing there next to John, looking at the back door, just like everybody else.

"She's not come back yet", John whispered next to her, "Troy, she's still in the bathroom."

Troy nodded absentmindedly to his brother, because he was thinking exactly the same thing. Why wasn't she here yet? It probably took a long time with that dress – yeah, that was probably it. But Troy knew he was wrong, he saw the way she was looking at him when she was supposed to say her I do. She was looking at him the same way he was looking at her when he told her she loved her. She was looking at him like she loved him too.

"Troy?" John's quiet voice made him come out of his thoughts**.** "Is it bad that I'm kinda hoping she won't come back?"

Troy's heart stopped. Not literally of course, 'cause if that happened he would be dead, but he was pretty sure that it at least missed a beat. "What are you talking about, man?" He asked shakily, not daring to look at his brothers eyes.

John nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another, "I mean that when she said that she has to pee, I felt…relieved", he admitted and Troy's heart was doing the tango, "I know it sounds bad, and I feel horrible for even thinking like this, but she's not here Troy maybe that's a sign that this wedding shouldn't be happening."

"So…you don't want to marry her?" his voice was like a teenage boy's.

John looked at his brother strangely, there was something about his voice that wasn't right, "I…I don't know."

Troy laid his shaking hand on John's shoulder, "John, do you love her?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes." _How many times was__it possible for a heart to break? _Troy wondered, "But I don't think I love her enough to marry her."

His heart started beating again, before a new thought stopped it _seriously! _Troy yelled inside of his head "So you're going to ask her to keep dating you but not get married?"

There was definitely something strange in Troy's voice, it almost sounded like he was sad about that idea."I don't know", he glanced at the wedding party who were all talking quietly to each other, throwing sympathetic looks to John, thinking that he was left in the altar, which he probably was, "You think I should?"

"NO!" Everyone went silent at Troy's outburst, turning their heads to him, "I mean, that doesn't sound fair, does it?" He added in a tone that only reached John's ear, making him even more suspicious.

"So you think we should just end it?" he asked skeptically, a new idea coming to him – changing everything.

It would be so easy to just say yes. Telling John that Gabriella didn't deserve a guy like him, but once again the good guy in him decided to come out, "I think you should go and talk to her, you should decide together what you want. I think that you should marry her if she wanted it, because she's the most amazing girl in this world, and she deserves to be happy and you should do whatever you have to make her happy", he glanced at John who's face was mix of shock, anger, gentleness and love. Troy coughed slightly, "Yeah, that's, err… what I think."

John didn't break their eye contact for a long time searching something in his eyes, but after he either found it or gave up looking he grabbed his brother into a big bear hug**.** "Thanks little bro, you just made me see everything a little clearer." He released him and then walked down the aisle to the back door feeling everyone's eyes on his back.

It was silent again when the back door slammed and Chad cleared his throat, "He's probably going to –"

"Chad, seriously!"

"Thanks."

---

Gabriella was freaking out.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh –"

"Your God! We get it!" Sharpay yelled dramatically, "This freaking out thing was okay for a couple of minutes, but now it's just getting boring", she crossed her slender hands and huffed in frustration.

Taylor sent her a glare which she just ignored, "Gabriella?" Taylor said carefully, "Honey? What exactly happened there?"

That seemed to trigger something in Gabriella, "Oh, I'll tell you what happened there! It was all because of Troy fucking Bolton's eyes! Those eyes should be illegal!" She paced back and forth**.** "Seriously! It wasn't enough that he came in here _minutes_ before I was getting married and telling that he loved me," Both Sharpay's and Taylor's mouths dropped but Gabriella was too busy freaking out to notice, "But then he _has_ to look at me with those _fucking blue eyes _and made me realize that I don't want to marry John!" She sat on the bed, "I should dig those eyes out with a knife! No, with a spoon – much more painful."

"He told you he loves you?" Taylor stuttered out, and leaned against the door.

"How are you going to dig his eyes out with a spoon?" Sharpay asked curiously from her place in the comfortable chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Yes he said he loves me; try to keep up, Taylor! And I don't know, maybe I should ask that guy from Saw to help me."

"You do know he's a fictional character, right?"

"But he must be based on somebody who was real."

"God, I hope not! He's fucking scary!"

"What the fuck you guys! You're talking about a fucking movie when Gabriella just left her fiancé at the altar!" Taylor yelled.

Sharpay sighed, "Fine, we can talk about that," She leaned her hands against her knees, "Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love John?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Troy?"

"…yes."

She leaned back against the chair, "Well aren't we in a pickle."

Gabriella rested her head on her hands, "I know that Sharpay, what I don't know is what to do."

Taylor went to sit next to her friend and put her arm around her, "Honey? Do you want to marry John?"

"…No, I really don't want to marry him", she looked at Taylor's eyes, "I love Troy more."

Sharpay clapped her hands together, "Okay, now that we figured that one out, we can talk about more important things. You wouldn't believe how _good_ Chad smells…" luckily for Taylor and Gabriella at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Gabriella, it's me, John. Can I come in?"

Taylor rose from her place next to Gabriella and went to open the door, "We'll leave you two alone," she said and then took Sharpay by the hand and dragged her away. And then they were alone, Gabriella in her beautiful wedding dress and John in his black tux. Neither one of them didn't know what to say.

Finally John broke the silence, "Hey", he said lamely.

Gabriella smiled, "Hey."

John took a deep breath, "It's not going to happen, isn't it? Our wedding." He smiled sadly, "We aren't right for each other."

Gabriella let out a deep breath in relief and shook her head, "No", she looked him in the eyes – those blue eyes were so beautiful, but they weren't the eyes that were meant for her, "I wish we were, it would make everything simpler if we could just do it."

"Get married and live happily ever after?"

"Exactly, but I guess life wasn't meant to be that simple." She looked at her hands, before taking off the perfect ring. Too bad it wasn't perfect for her, "Here, you probably want this back."

John let out a slight laugh, "Yeah." He put the ring in his pocket, "I'm kinda relieved actually. Not that it would be so terrible for me to marry you, it's just that when you didn't say I do… It was the happiest moment in my life."

"That's a little messed up, don't you think? A clear sign that we aren't meant to get married."

John nodded at her words, "And after Troy talked to me, it all came even clearer."

This perked Gabriella's attention, "After Troy talked to you?"

"Yeah, he made me see that I didn't love you the way I should love you," Another laugh, "Even though he said that I should marry you if you wanted it."

"He did?"

He nodded, "He said that you deserve to be happy, and I should do whatever makes you happy." He sighed, "Listen, I don't know how to react to this thing between you and Troy…"

"There's nothing between –"

John held his hand up, "Gabs, don't think that I'm totally blind – he loves you. And I'm pretty sure that you have some kind of feelings for him. I don't know how this happened, and I don't even want to know."

"John, I didn't cheat –"

"I know. I know that you or Troy would never do anything like that to me, which is why I'm going to ask you to do the following," he looked at his feet, uncomfortably. "Don't start dating him right away. Even if you want to – I still have some feelings for you, and it would just hurt to see you with my brother, so please don't start dating him. At least not yet, be friends or –"

Gabriella put her hand on her ex-fiancées mouth, "John, I just got out of a very serious relationship – I'm not gonna start a new one at the same day. I still have some feelings for you, and I need some time for myself before even thinking about going on a date", she lowered her hand, "Although, I hope you don't mind, but if it's okay with him, I'm going to be friends with him and talk to him, even though I'm not ready for anything yet."

"To be honest, I actually do mind it – but I except that you're going to be with Troy someday, maybe not for months, but you're going to end up together, so I better get used to the idea**.**"

She smiled sadly, "I don't even know if Troy wants to have anything to do with me."

"Gabs, trust me – he wants to have everything to do with you", he grinned her a little, "and I know him better that anyone."

Gabriella looked at him awkwardly, "So you don't hate him…or me?"

His smile was small, gentle and genuine, "I don't hate either one of you – I never could."

A small tear ran down her cheek, and after few steps she was close enough to wrap her arms around his neck tightly, "I love you, John", she said sincerely.

He wrapped his arms around her just as tight, "I love you too, Gabs." After a while of hugging each other they let go off each other, "You should go, Sharpay and Taylor are probably going to drive you home."

"Yeah they are." They looked at each other for a moment, savouring the last moments of the long relationship, "You know, now you can get that job from New York."

"Yeah, I guess I can", John said thoughtfully.

Gabriella rose to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Gabriella."

After that she left the room, and five minutes later he saw Taylor's red car driving away. And after he left the room, he realized that there were people in backyard, still waiting for the wedding to happen.

"Fuck."

---

This wasn't how Troy had expected his day to turn out.

He had expected to see his brother marry the girl he loved, then celebrate the happy couple and after that, going home with a broken heart.

But right now, he was driving home, feeling sad that his relationship with his brother wasn't probably going to be as good as it used to be for a long time and relieved that the girl he loved, couldn't marry his brother.

But the most unexpected thing happened when he reached the door to his apartment; he found a girl in a white dress sitting in front of it.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Hey." He said quietly, and Gabriella's head turned at his voice. Her make up was still perfect, but he didn't notice it, all he could see was her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to light up because of him. Or maybe it was just the light in the hallway.

"Hey." She answered just as quietly, and stood up, "I was waiting for you to come home and didn't feel like standing", she pointed at the high heeled white shoes in her feet.

"I bet", he awkwardly switched his weight from one foot to another, the last time he had spoken to her was when he told her he loved her, "You wanna come in?" He gestured towards the door.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I just came to say you something, and then I have to leave."

When Troy's bottomless blue eyes filled with worry, only one thought entered her mind; those were the eyes for her, "Okay…"

"I love you, too", the same blue eyes almost dropped out of his head. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him "I do, and I loved you since you took care of me when my mom had surgery." Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella stopped him, "Let me finish. I love you, but I can't be with you right now. I've just broken up with your brother, and both his and my sake, we can't go out", she took a breath, "Yet."

When she said that "yet", Troy felt like doing the Riverdance. "Yet", meant that it was going to happen someday. Someday she was going to be his, and only his.

Gabriella stepped closer to him, "We can still talk, and see each other, but we're going to see each other as friends for a while. Okay?" She asked and Troy's heart did a somersault, when he heard the hopefulness in her tone – he owned that hopefulness.

Troy couldn't speak, so he just nodded, and grinned hugely when he was Gabriella smiling at his nod. Before he could even try speaking, something happened, something great. Gabriella wrapped her arm around his neck and put her other hand on his chest, and then, he felt her lips on his. It was exactly like he remembered. Her soft lips fitted perfectly against his, as if they were just made for each other. Troy's other hand had time to only wrap into her hair, before Gabriella released his lips.

"We're still going to be just friends, but I think you deserved that after those many months you've waited for me, right?" Troy nodded, and Gabriella smiled at his dumbstruck expression. "See you later, Troy."

And only after the elevator doors had closed in front Gabriella, could Troy actually say something.

"See you." After that he grinned goofily, and then opened his door and went in.

* * *

**So I'm bit nervous about the kissing scene 'cause I wasn't sure if it was too soon, but I felt bad for Troy 'cause he's been so sad and stuff lately so I think he deserves a little kissing. **

**And once again – review and get a preview, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this ;) **

**Only one more chapter to go :(**


	15. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it.**

**A/N: I know, it's been ages. School was really kicking my butt and after that my summer job took all of my time. But after I finish working, I'm going to start two fics! This chapter goes to Liss for being a big pain in my ass and pestering me to update, love you!**

**So, final chapter – enjoy!**

"_Okay, here's a nice quiz."_

_Gabriella smiled at Troy from her place at the couch, with her feet on his lap. Every month when Gabriella got her new Cosmopolitan, Troy always read it with her. It was their thing. "What is it about?" _

"_I'll tell you after you get the results", he smiled cheekily and tickled her toes, making Gabriella giggle._

"_Okay, then, bring it on!"_

"_First question; what's your living arrangement, with your partner, meaning me?" He asked while rubbing her ankles._

_Gabriella grinned, "Surely you know that we've been living together for a year now."_

_He looked at her in shock, "We're living together? I thought this has been just a long sleepover."_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, baby", she lifted herself up to give a light kiss on his cheek, "But this is much more than a sleepover."_

_Troy turned his head so their lips could meet, "I know, and I've never been happier", he gave her another kiss, "Next question", Gabriella fell back on her place, "How well do you get along with your partner's family?"_

"_Really well, I think your aunts like me more than you."_

"_That's not true and you know it."_

"_It's really amazing how much your aunts like me even though I left their nephew to be with their other nephew."_

"_That's because they like me more than John", he said smugly, "and because John had already started dating someone else before we even went on our first date."_

_Gabriella smiled at the thought of John, who was now living in New York with his long time girlfriend Elina – a tall, blonde, Swedish girl he had met in a subway two months after his and Gabriella's almost wedding. Troy and her had been friends almost six months before Troy had finally asked her out, by that time John was more than okay with their relationship._

_Troy's voice pulled her away from her thoughts, "Next question; how do you spend holidays with your partner?"_

"_My mom comes with me to your dad's." _

_He marked something on the paper, "Next question…" It went like that for five more questions before Troy finally announced that she had completed the quiz._

"_So, what's the result to what?" _

_Troy rubbed his neck nervously and blushed, "Well, according to this quiz you're ready…to marry your partner." _

_Gabriella's mouth dropped open in shock, "Wh-what?"_

"_Yeah, I know this is kinda bad way to ask you to marry me, 'cause I don't even know if you want to get married. But I want to marry you 'cause I love you more than anything in this world and I want to be able to call you my wife 'cause girlfriend just doesn't seem serious enough for what we are. And because studies show that married people live longer than those who aren't", Troy took a deep breath, "So what I meant to say was that you should marry me so you'd live longer." _

"…_Okay."_

_Troy's head turned quickly at her voice, "Okay? As in you'll marry me?"_

_Gabriella let out a excited giggle, "Well what choice do I have? I do want to live longer."_

_They stared at each other with huge stupid grins before they reached for each other at the same time and soon they were in a passionate embrace._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too. More than I can tell you." _

_They spent the rest of the night practicing for their honeymoon._

_._

_---_

Gabriella smiled widely as she thought about Troy's proposal, it was everything she'd hated when she was 10 and dreaming about her prince charming, but now it was the perfect proposal because it was pure Troy.

She was standing in a room at the church they were getting married. It was the perfect place – small and beautiful.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she felt beautiful. Her hair was flowing freely in curls down her back, she was wearing the perfect white dress that allowed her to breath, and she had the perfect engagement ring on her fourth finger. Everything was perfect.

When there was a knock on the door and her mother came in, informing that it was time to go, she felt so excited, she just wanted to run through the church and jump in the arms of the man she loved. _Nothing could get her mood down, nothing_, she thought happily when her mother escorted her to the huge mahogany doors.

Maria turned to her giddy daughter and Gabriella knew that she was about to give her a motherly advice. Finally Maria opened her mouth, "You did remember to go to the bathroom, right?"

"Mom!"

"What? Honey, we don't want to repeat last time, do we?"

"Mom, seriously!" Maria just smile at her daughter sheepishly, "And where are Sharpay and Taylor?"

"We're here, we just had to go to the bathroom", they stopped in front of the bride-to-be, "So that we wouldn't have to stop the wedding to go", Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

"Did you remember to go to the bathroom, Gabriella?" Taylor said, sharing Sharpay's smirk.

"Enough with the bathroom jokes! I didn't even have to pee!"

Maria laid a hand on her shoulder, "Relax sweetie, we're just joking." She kissed her cheek, "Honestly, I'm so happy for you, he's a good man."

Gabriella smiled brightly, "He really is."

"So let's go and get you married to him, before he sees that he could do so much better", her mom laughed and hugged her. Gabriella just laughed and hugged her back.

"Okay, places everyone!" Sharpay and Taylor lined up and the huge doors opened and music started playing. Gabriella grabbed her mother's arm tightly and soon it was their turn to start walking.

To Gabriella, walking on that aisle felt like a dream. A wonderful dream she didn't want to wake up from. The church was filled with white roses and it looked so beautiful. She quickly scanned the wedding party and smiled at her and Troy's friends and family, before her eyes found those sparkling blue ones.

When Troy's and Gabriella's eyes met it was like everything else disappeared. Her smile got so wide that it brightened the whole church. And that made Troy's smile turn from happy to absolutely goofy, like he couldn't believe he made her smile like that moment, it was clear to everybody else that thesetwo couldn't be more perfect for each other, they were meant to be together, it was as simple as that.

When they finally reached Troy, Gabriella had to fight the urge to just jump in his arms and kiss him senseless. When Maria finally gave her hand to Troy, their smiles were almost too big for their faces.

"Hey", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Hey yourself", he said as he laced their fingers, and leaned to whisper in her ear; "Did you go to the bathroom?"

Gabriella just laughed happily and nodded before they turned towards the priest.

"Dearly beloveds…"

Throughout the whole wedding goofy and wide smiles were plastered on Troy's and Gabriella's tears started to fall from Gabriella's eyes and Troy looked on the verge of crying. He gave up the fight and tears came freely from his eyes when Gabriella read her vows.

"Troy", she looked at him with teary eyes and the biggest smile he had seen, "You made me believe in soul mates, 'cause you _are_ my soul mate, my other half, the love of my life and soon, my husband.

"You're always there for me. Even before we started dating, you were there to hold and comfort me when I cried. You don't judge me for the things I've done, you know all of my flaws and you still love me." Tears fell even more rapidly and Troy put his hand on her cheek and wiped them away.

"You're so perfect and wonderful and I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. I want you to be there every morning I wake up, because you make me so happy. And I will spend the rest of my life loving you and trying to make you as happy as I am." She slipped the wedding band in Troy's finger and held on tightly. She thanked Sharpay silently in her mind for making her use waterproof makeup because otherwise she would look like a raccoon right now.

Troy didn't take his hand away from her cheek, "Angel," she laughed quietly, "If I'd try to tell you in words how you make me feel, we would still be here next week, so I'll just say it the simplest way I can", he leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you and I would fight with the worlds strongest man if he'd hurt you." Everyone laughed, "You're the most important thing in my life and I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, even if it means reading Cosmopolitan and watching chick flicks with you." He put the beautiful white gold band, which matched his, in her finger and then leaned down to kiss it.

There wasn't a dry eye in the whole church, even though Chad later said that he was crying because he was witnessing Troy losing his balls.

The priest was smiling when he announced themasMr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton and gave Troy the permission to kiss his bride. He crushed Gabriella against his chest before kissing her passionately; Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck and held on tight when Troy lifted her slightly in the air. Soon their kiss was broken with Chad's loud "Get a room!" and Gabriella finally noticed the other people behind Troy. There was Chad, who was the best man – Troy wasn't comfortable enough to let Gabriella's ex-fiancé be the best man, and John understood – behind him was John who was smiling at them.

Suddenly Gabriella was lifted in the air and she quickly put her hands around Troy's neck again, who had just picked her up in his arms. She giggled happily when he started walking down the aisle again, but he interrupted her giggles by kissing her again.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that I was born with both male and female genitals", he said after breaking the kiss.

"Doesn't matter, I'll take you anyway."

"Good." He gave her another kiss and this time Gabriella broke the kiss.

"You know, it's not probably wise to make out while you're walking steps," He was carrying her down the church's steps toward the limo waiting for them.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but getting a concussion right after our wedding is not what I've planned."

He rubbed his nose against hers in a small Eskimo kiss, "Well you never know, maybe you getting a concussion would be a good thing." She looked at him in disbelief, "What I meant was that if all of your plans went accordingly, we wouldn't be here right now."

"And I would probably be miserable."

"So it's good that I messed up your plans with John."

"It's very good."

---

"Hjärtliga gratulationer till er båda!" both Troy and Gabriella looked at Elina in silence, neither one very sure what she just said.

"Umm…tack?" Gabriella said uncertainly, trying to remember if that was thank you in Swedish.

"You're welcome", the gorgeous blonde said brightly, "it was a beautiful wedding, I can only wish that John's and mine wedding is just as beautiful."

John stood silently behind his Swedish bombshell before he too hugged Gabriella and Troy, "Congrats, you two – I've never seen the wedding couple cry so much." He said jokingly and Troy punched his arm.

"At least Gabriella married me!"

"Hey, she would've married me if she had remembered to go to the bathroom before."

"Shut up, you two", Gabriella pouted, but was secretly happy that they could joke about their near marriage now.

John was about to open his mouth to say something when the DJ interrupted them, "If y'all could clear the dance floor it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Bolton to share their first dance as a married couple.

Troy gave Gabriella his hand and lead her to the dance floor. "You didn't chose Snoop Dog's Drop it Like it's Hot as our wedding song, right?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Might have", Troy said and Gabriella glared at him. But that glare soon turned to a look of adoration when the song started.

"You remembered this was the one I told you my dad sang to me when I was little."

Troy smiled smugly, "I did."

"I don't deserve you." Gabriella said as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"True, you deserve more than me, but you chose me and I'm not going to let you go."

"That's good to hear." They danced in silence for a while, just listening the soft melody and each other's breathing.

"I love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too."

**And that's it, I might cry now. Thank you all for reading this fic, I can't say how much I appreciate it.**

**  
So, review, please.**


End file.
